El sueño de Ron
by prexiozapottyweasley
Summary: Ron y sus fantasías sexuales como cualquier adolescente, ¿se pueden convertir en realidad? ¿demuestran sus sentimientos? Y Hermione ¿también las tiene? Las hormonas y el amor son un caos!... Entren!
1. La chica del sueño

CAP I- LA CHICA DEL SUEÑO

Se encontraba Ron sentado en su cama leyendo un libro sobre Quidditch y comiendo una caja de grageas de todos los sabores, cuando entra cierta chica en la habitación. Se acerca a él y golpea la mano del chico pelirrojo haciendo caer todos los dulces al suelo. Toma el cuello del aprendiz de mago con sus dos manos y lo besa apasionadamente

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunta él muy desconcertado por aquella reacción

-Ahora que estamos solos aprovechemos que los demás tardarán en volver- responde, con un brillo poco usual en ella.

Le da un empujón al chico haciendo que este quede recostado en su cama, aquella chica misteriosa queda encima de sus dos piernas y comienza a besarlo salvajemente. Ron comprendiendo, apenas, la situación comienza a desvestirse y a responderle con la misma pasión sus besos.

La chica al ver que este tiene problemas para desabrocharse la camisa, la toma y de un tirón se la abre, rompiendo todos los botones. Comienza a besarlo en el cuello, acariciando su pecho baja sus manos y comienza a desabrocharle el pantalón. El pelirrojo sostiene la estrecha cintura de la chica, jala la pegada camisa de ella hacia arriba dejándola en brassier, comienza a besar su cuello y con sus manos acaricia cada parte de su piel, toca delicadamente sus pechos por encima del brassier, esto hace que el muchacho comience a excitarse.

La chica con cada caricia de él y sus besos tan intensos comienza a excitarse también. En ese instante él baja sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, lo acaricia y lo aprieta un poco, no era grande pero si firme. Baja un poco más sus manos y acaricia sus muslos, estos se encuentran descubiertos ya que la chica traía una falda. Ahora va subiendo sus manos por debajo de la falda y roza su intimidad, al hacer esto claramente escucha como ella gime, cosa que lo excita más. Le baja su falda hasta quitársela, dejándola solamente en ropa interior. De un movimiento, cambia la posición que tenían, Ron queda encima de ella. Él también se encontraba ya en ropa interior, continua besándola en el cuello.

En ese momento oye que alguien grita su nombre,

-¡RON…!

-¡Ron, se hace tarde para las clases!-, fue lo que oyó gritar el pelirrojo a Harry, antes de despertase muy agitado por aquel sueño. Al tallarse los ojos, pensó en el sueño que acababa de tener, y en ese momento sintió que algo un poco más abajo de su ombligo se humedeció así que levantó la sabana con la que estaba tapado y estiró su mano hasta su entrepierna. Se sorprendió al tocar, estaba mojado y muy excitado, y antes de que Harry lo notará se puso una almohada encima. No entendía por que había soñado aquello, era la primera vez que tenía un "sueño húmedo" y lo que más le sorprendió fue que era con su mejor amiga: Hermione. Él había descubierto que le gustaba y no solo eso, sino que le encantaba, pero pensaba que esto se debía a que eran buenos amigos, él no aceptaba otra explicación para esto.

Después de vestirse y bajar al gran comedor en compañía de Harry, divisó como a la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor a la dueña de su nueva fantasía sexual. Esta al verlos les sonrió y los saludó, Ron solo pudo sentir como un calor le lleno las mejillas, al tiempo que estas se le ruborizaban. En el desayuno Ron estuvo muy callado y no podía ver a la cara a Hermione, se sentía extraño. Así transcurrió el resto del día.

-Ron ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por que has estado tan callado?- preguntó su amigo al quedarse solos a la hora de la cena

El pelirrojo lo miró confuso y respondió:

-no es nada… no lo entenderías

-y si no me lo dices, menos lo entenderé. Vamos, cuéntame que es lo que te pasa, tal vez si lo entiendo

Ron lo volvió a mirar indeciso, pero sabía que podía confiar en su amigo así que decidió contarle

-bueno te lo diré ahora que no esta Hermione. Lo que pasa…

-¿si?- dijo Harry esperando una explicación de su comportamiento

-lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño…- explico nervioso Ron

-ah, pero… ¿Qué de malo tiene eso? Digo, todos soñamos

-lo sé, pero no fue un sueño cualquiera...

-pues ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?- pregunto confundido Harry

-soné… soné con Hermione, pero fue… raro, nunca había soñado algo parecido

-aahh… eso lo explica todo, ¡vamos Ron! se que te gusta, tú me lo confesaste - dijo algo divertido Harry -pero ¿que de particular tiene ese sueño? te veo raro...

-mmm… pues que el sueño fue un... un sueño erótico, eso es lo que tiene de "especial" ese sueño- termino de decir Ron

El ojiverde lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pues no esperaba esa respuesta, pero después de asimilarlo unos minutos, una amplia sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro y comenzó a reír.

-¡jajaja! Siempre pensé que te gustaba, pero hasta ahora vengo a darme cuenta de cuanto, ¡jajaja!

-¡no es gracioso Harry! No lo tenía planeado…- dijo Ron algo molesto y rojo al igual que su cabellera

-pero no me puedes negar que te agrado ¿o si?- pregunto su amigo con picardía

-pues… mmm… no- contestó Ron bastante cohibido y más rojo que antes

Siguieron hablando un poco del tema ya estando los dos en sus camas, hasta que el pelirrojo se harto de que su amigo intentara investigar los detalles de aquel sueño, así que prefirió hacerse el dormido para que este lo dejara en paz. Bastó que pasaran 15 minutos más o menos para que se quedara dormido.


	2. El sueño continua

**Hola!! no me habia presentado en este fic x q la verdad no sabia ni como hacerle S (es el primer fic q subi y no supe ni como hacerle) soy nueva x estos rumbos ;D Mi nombre es Angie y espero hacer muchos/as amigos/as!! D**

**Solo espero q haya sido de su agrado el primer cap y sigo con este q sea de su total agrado...**

**Cuidense y gracias x leer este fiC.**

**Dejen reviews!!!**

**xaO!! **

CAP 2- EL SUEÑO CONTINUA

Al día siguiente despertó. Miró la cama de al lado y vio a Harry completamente dormido. Intentó recordar si había soñado, pero su mente no recordaba haber proyectado alguna imagen esa noche, esto solo significaba que no había soñado nada. Él sabía que así estaba mejor pero muy dentro de sí rogaba, suplicaba que aquel sueño se repitiera.

El día transcurrió un poco más normal, y hubiera sido completamente normal de no haber sido por las burlas de Harry y las preguntas de Hermione:

-Ronald¿qué es lo qué te pasa¿Por qué no me hablas¿Ahora qué te hice?... ¡Contéstame¡Ay, no logró entenderte!- y la chica se fue a su dormitorio muy molesta, ya que Ron prefirió hacerse el sordo a sus preguntas y no contestarlas, pues no sabía que contestar. No iría diciendo por ahí: "Hermione tuve un sueño erótico contigo", ya que el solo hecho de pensarlo hacía que se imaginará a Hermione dándole una bofetada y después salir huyendo llorando y gritándole cosas como 'pervertido', 'sucio', 'maniatico sexual', 'indecente', entre otras cosas. Al día siguiente, y después de pensarlo casi toda la noche, Ron le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento a Hermione, esta las aceptó un poco molesta, pero volvieron hablarse como antes.

Los días transcurrieron y ya Harry había olvidado el tema del sueño de Ron, así que ya no le hacía burla, pero este último no lo olvidaba. Todas las noches anteriores había suplicado a su subconsciente, que su sueño se repitiera pero como eso no sucedió, prefirió dejar el tema por la paz. Hermione también había olvidado el comportamiento que había tenido su pelirrojo amigo días atrás, aunque lo que pudo notar era que ya no peleaban tanto a partir de aquella vez, pero esta pensó que así era mejor y no le tomó importancia.

Ya era noche y los tres amigos estaban terminando deberes en la sala común, (bueno solo Ron y Harry por que Hermione los había terminado desde hacía horas). Al fin, cuando los terminaron la chica dejo de leer el libro que tenía en las manos y estuvieron charlando los tres muy animados. Cuando terminaron de reír por una anécdota que les contó Ron sobre Fred y George, se percataron de que se habían quedado solos en la sala común.

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir- dijo Hermione con voz cansada

-si eso mismo creo yo...- dijo Harry bostezando

-pues yo aun no tengo sueño, vayan ustedes. Me quedaré un rato más aquí- les contestó Ron

Harry y Hermione se quedaron viendo un poco extrañados de la respuesta de su amigo,

-esta bien Ron, hasta mañana – dijo la chica y subió a su dormitorio

-¿seguro qué no quieres subir?- le preguntó su amigo

-si, anda ve a dormir- le contestó un poco fastidiado

Con esto, Harry subió a su dormitorio, y al poner su cabeza en la almohada rápidamente se quedó dormido. Ron por su parte, se había sentado en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, y estaba acomodando sus cosas en la mochila, al terminar se quedó pensando en técnicas que podría comentar con Harry para el próximo partido de Quidditch; esto hizo que se relajara así que poco a poco sus ojos le fueron pesando más hasta que se cerraron por completo, cayendo en un profundo sueño...

Y ahí estaba otra vez él, sosteniendo la estrecha cintura de la chica, cuando se deja llevar por un impulso jala la pegada camisa de ella hacia arriba dejándola en brassier, comienza a besar su cuello y con sus manos acaricia cada parte de su piel, toca delicadamente sus pechos por encima del brassier, esto hace que el muchacho comience a excitarse.

La chica con cada caricia de él y sus besos tan intensos comienza a excitarse también. En ese instante él baja sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, lo acaricia y lo aprieta un poco. Baja un poco más sus manos y acaricia sus muslos, estos se encuentran descubiertos ya que traía una falda. Ahora va subiendo sus manos por debajo de la falda y roza su intimidad, al hacer esto claramente escucha como ella gime, cosa que lo excita más. Le baja su falda hasta quitársela, dejándola solamente en ropa interior. De un movimiento, cambia la posición que tenían, Ron queda encima de ella. Él también se encontraba ya en ropa interior, continua besándola en el cuello.

Aquellos besos solo provocan más deseo entre ellos, el chico la besa en la boca introduce su lengua y comienza a jugar con la de ella de una manera muy excitante; mientras la besa la toma por la espalda y comienza a buscar el broche del brassier, al encontrarlo lo intenta desabrochar pero se le dificulta un poco, no quiere hacerlo bruscamente para que no se pierda el encanto de aquel momento, así que mientras la sigue besando apasionadamente lo desabrocha lentamente y se lo quita con cuidado. Al saber que ya nada le impide tocar los senos de ella, sus tan apasionados besos comienzan a bajar a su cuello, después a sus hombros; y mientras hace esto sus manos los tocan con delicadeza, pues quiere sentirlos, quiere conocerlos a la perfección, quiere sentir como sus pezones se hacen cada vez más duros con las caricias de él, quiere apretarlos, besarlos...

Sus labios por fin tocan sus senos, los besa cuidadosamente pero con la misma pasión; no puede contenerse más y pasa su lengua por sus pezones, los lame, y sin poder resistirse los muerde un poco y los jala por un momento (ya que pensó que no le agradaría a la chica), pero al hacer esto la chica vuelve a gemir, así que lo repite una vez más. Vuelve a subir su boca hasta la de ella y la besa, mientras le acaricia y despeina un poco el pelo. La chica, tiene sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, baja sus manos hasta su espalda y la acaricia, baja más sus manos hasta llegar al trasero de él, lo acaricia y en un impulso incontenible lo aprieta. Al hacer esto la chica siente como Ron se estremece y como respuesta a esto le vuelve a besar sus senos. Después de unos momentos de haber descubierto algunos de sus puntos débiles, giran un poco sin dejar de besarse. Pero ahora la chica es la que queda encima de él, le besa el cuello, baja sus manos y acaricia su torso (el cual se comienza a marcar gracias al los entrenamientos de quidditch), besa su torso, sigue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a su bóxer, el cual se lo quita haciendo que el chico quede completamente desnudo. Él le acaricia sus caderas y con un suave movimiento también la despoja de la única prenda que le impide estar totalmente desnuda, la chica permite esto mientras le sigue besando su torso. Esta baja sus manos y comienza a sentir a un muy excitado Ron; la chica se da cuenta que con cada roce de su mano, la respiración del chico se vuelve más difícil, y para intentar calmarlo lo besa suavemente en la boca hasta que él se logra controlar. Ron por lo tanto acaricia la espalda de ella y en un impulso la empuja más hacia él, haciendo que sus cuerpos queden completamente pegados, esto hace que ambos sientan sus cuerpos levemente sudados. Cuando se separan de aquel largo pero suave beso, él acaricia la cara de la chica y esta lo ve con una mirada dulce. Entonces susurra:

-Hermione... yo...

-¡Ron¡Ron!- oyó que lo llamaban desde muy lejos, -¡vamos despierta!- entonces Ron lo comprendió: el sueño se había vuelto a repetir y había avanzado un poco más de lo que soñó la última vez, pero como anteriormente le había pasado, lo habían vuelto a despertar...

-¡Ron¡Despierta!- oyó que decía su amigo de cabello alborotado

El pelirrojo se movió como intentando despejarse del sueño, se sentó y dio un largo bostezo mientras escuchaba preguntar a su amigo

-¿qué haces aquí¿Qué no pensabas dormir en tú cama hoy?

-claro que sí- dijo terminando de bostezar,- lo que pasa es que me quede dormido sin darme cuenta

- me desperté por que quería ir al baño y me extrañé de no escuchar tus ronquidos- al decir esto Harry, Ron hizo una mueca de desaprobación- así que voltee a tú cama y vi que no estabas, decidí bajar y te encontré aquí dormido en el sillón- y efectivamente el pelirrojo se había quedado dormido en el sofá, frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

-decidí despertarte¿te imaginas qué hubieran dicho los alumnos si te ven aquí dormido y con tremenda...?- y al decir esto, Harry señalo la entrepierna del chico y se hecho a reír, - veo que se te ha repetido aquel sueño¡jajaja!

Ron que se había puesto más rojo que el color de su cabello, tomo su mochila y se la puso justo donde Harry señaló y le contestó algo irritado- pues si, se ha vuelto a repetir... pero te vuelvo a aclarar que tener estos sueños no lo planeo, solo me pasa y ¡ya! Y si me permites me voy a dormir a MI cama- y con esto se subió. Al encontrarse recostado en su cama, dando gritos y saltos de felicidad y agradecimiento a su subconsciente en su cabeza, estuvo pensando en el sueño ya que este lo había dejado más intrigado que el anterior¿qué era lo que le iba a decir a Hermione en el sueño¿por qué le agradaba soñar ese tipo de cosas y más con Hermione¿qué era lo qué le estaba pasando¿era correcto, malo o normal qué soñará estas cosas?, si no le interesaban demasiado estos temas sobre sexo¿por qué tenía que soñarlo?. Estas eran preguntas que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente pues lo inquietaban mucho. Después de estar mucho tiempo pensando por fin el sueño lo venció, aunque estaba seguro que al día siguiente Harry lo acosaría con preguntas absurdas y burlas tontas.


	3. En el baño

Hola a tods!!

Bueno pues antes que nada, gracias por los posts que he recibido y me alegra que les este gustando la historia, y si, se que en otro lugar y en otro tiempo abandone este fic (de lo cual no me siento orgullosa) pero en el mismo lugar lo volvi a publicar y de hecho lo sigo escribiendo ( que por cierto volvio a ser bien recibido), asi que no pienso ni quiero volverlo a abandonar, eso no volverá a suceder...

Pues aqui les traigo otro capítulo de este fic, que espero les siga gustando.

Cuidense y si puede (y quieren) dejen comentarios, si?

a leer!!!

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

* * *

CAP 3- EN EL BAÑO 

Pasaron varios días después de aquel acontecimiento. Harry lo molestó un par de días pero lo dejo de hacer cuando vio muy enojado a su amigo y muy decidido a golpearlo, así que después de eso lo pensó mejor e intentó mostrarse comprensible con su amigo. Y aunque Ron le había estado preguntando cosas sobre el tema él no sabía que responderle, pues nunca había experimentado algo parecido y lo poco que sabía ya se lo había comentado; Harry quería ayudar a su amigo pero no sabía como hacerlo, no tenían la confianza suficiente para comentarlo a otras personas mayores así que acordaron olvidarse del tema pero ninguno de los dos podía y menos Ron.

A pesar de haber vuelto a soñar con Hermione, el chico pelirrojo decidió actuar normal ante ella para no levantar sospechas, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, le era muy difícil verla y no acordarse de aquel sueño, pero al menos no la ignoraba. Pareciera que algo estaba en su contra pues él intentaba alejarse de ella pero algo insistía en que casualmente se quedaran a solas más tiempo.

Hermione volvió a notar un cambio en su amigo, pues cada vez que se quedaban solos él ponía cualquier pretexto para que esto no sucediera o para que él pudiera salir de huída. Seguía sin entenderlo pero prefirió no reprocharle nada pues él, tal vez, tendría sus motivos; aparte de que ella tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

Era un viernes por la tarde y los exámenes ya habían terminado. Cuando Hermione terminó el último examen, salió y espero a que Ron y Harry salieran. Cuando estuvieron los tres reunidos caminaron un rato por el patio del colegio pensando en las fallas de su examen. Cuando dio la hora de cenar se dirigieron los tres juntos al gran comedor.

-¡Por fin terminamos los exámenes!- dijo Harry estirando los brazos

- si, pero espero salir bien en todos. Se que tuve unas fallas en...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpida por Harry

-si Hermione, saldrás bien en todos tus exámenes como lo es siempre- dijo cortantemente, -al menos yo si estoy feliz. Me quité un peso de encima¿estas de acuerdo conmigo Ron?- preguntó

-si, también estoy feliz- contestó muy serio, sin parecer nada alegre

-pues parece todo lo contrario- le dijo Hermione mientras lo observaba

-¡Oh vamos Ron¿Qué no estas alegre?- volvió a cuestionarlo su amigo

-¡Claro que lo estoy!- contestó mostrándose un poco más animado- lo que pasa...- y miró a Harry con complicidad, este le devolvió la mirada entendiendo de lo que hablaba

-¿Qué es lo qué pasa?- preguntó entre intrigada y molesta su amiga. Ron la volteó a ver, se sonrojó y contestó

-nada, nada... es una tontería- contestó torpemente

-¿a sí?, pues no te creo...- dijo molesta- pero no insistiré en que me lo digas. Yo tengo cosas más importantes que pensar, pero... ya veo la confianza que me tienen- y al terminar de decir esto muy dolida, se fue y los dejó solos sintiéndose culpables.

Hermione se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, dejo sus cosas y se dejo caer en la cama. Quería relajarse y no pensar en nada, así que decidió darse un baño, tomó su mochila e introdujo varias cosas y fue directamente al quinto piso, dio la contraseña del baño de los prefectos y entró. Abrió las diferentes llaves y mientras se llenaba la amplia tina, se desvistió. Cuando se terminó de desvestir aún no se llenaba la tina, así que sacó un espejo de su mochila y un cepillo, mientras se cepillaba el cabello se miraba la cara en él. El cepillo resbalo de su mano y calló al suelo, lo recogió pero al hacer esto, sin querer, con el espejo enfoco sus senos. Ella los observó por el espejo y momentos después bajo su mirada y los vio; después de observarlos un tiempo levantó su mano libre y los tocó; ya no eran tan pequeños, tenían una perfecta redondez, sus pezones eran pequeños y su tamaño era un poco más grande que el una joven de su edad. Se percató de que la tina ya estaba llena, así que se introdujo en ella. Bajo el agua siguió explorando su cuerpo: toco sus senos, recorrió su cintura, caderas, ombligo y bajo sus manos hasta su intimidad y aunque la toco solo por unos segundos sintió un placer que nunca había experimentado, algo le decía que continuará tocándose y llegar más adentro, pero se contuvo y siguió recorriendo con sus manos sus glúteos y bajo sus manos tocando sus muslos. Así estuvo varios minutos, explorando su cuerpo. Sabía que había tenido cambios más notables desde que había empezado a menstruar (un año atrás), sus senos habían crecido en gran proporción y sus caderas también habían crecido pero solo un poco, su cuerpo había empezado a estilizarse pues se comenzaba a notar más como el de una mujer y no como el de una adolescente, ya que todo estaba en perfecta proporción.

Cuando terminó su autoexploración, apoyó su cabeza en el borde de la tina, cerró sus ojos e intentó no pensar en nada. Se encontraba sola y sentía la tibia agua rodeando cada parte de su blanca piel, no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba en el exterior, olía los agradables perfumes de aquella agua... todo era perfecto hasta que por su mente se coló una duda¿qué era lo qué le estaban ocultando sus dos mejores amigos? Intentó concentrarse para no pensar en nada pero no podía, una y otra vez se colaba aquella duda a la cual se le fueron aumentando más y más dudas. Ahora ya no intentaba pensar en nada, intentaba responderse a sí misma todas aquellas preguntas...

Al terminar su "relajante" baño, sacó de su mochila su ropa, se vistió rápidamente pues ya eran casi las 12 de la noche, se peinó y salió del baño. Fue rápidamente al retrato de la señora gorda, dio la contraseña y entro a la sala común de Gryffindor. Algunos alumnos todavía se encontraban ahí, pero ella estaba buscando a dos en específico: Ron y Harry. Vio a un chico de cabello alborotado negro sentado en el sillón que se encuentra frente a la chimenea conversando con Ginny, y se puso a buscar por toda la sala a un chico pelirrojo y pecoso pero no lo encontró. Caminó hacia el chico de pelo alborotado y dijo:

-¡Harry¿Donde está Ron? Quiero hablar con ustedes. ¡Llámalo¡Dile que venga en este instante!- muy exaltada. Harry, quien intercambio miradas de sorpresa con Ginny, contestó:

-no puedo Hermione, Ron...- pero fue interrumpido por un agudo gritó de la chica

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes?!

-mmm... mejor me voy, los dejo solos- dijo Ginny y desapareció de ahí en unos segundos, Harry solo vio como se iba velozmente de ahí, volteo a ver a Hermione y le contestó

-no puedo por que él no está aquí

-¡¿y entonces donde esta?!- gritó la chica. Los alumnos que se encontraban ahí los miraron muy desconcertados

-mmm... salió

-¿a estas horas?

-si, así es- contestó Harry intentando calmar a su amiga

-y se puede saber ¿a donde rayos se fue?- dijo muy molesta

-mmm... no lo se exactamente

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- dijo Hermione intentado calmarse

-por que él... él no quiere que nadie lo moleste. Me pidió prestada mi capa de invisibilidad, me dijo que quería salir a caminar, así que acepte y se fue. Realmente no se adonde pero creo que estará bien, le hace mucha falta por lo que esta pasand...- pero se calló rápidamente, ya que sabía que se le había escapado algo que no tenía que haber dicho. Dejo de mirar a Hermione y enfocó su vista en el fuego de la chimenea rogando por que Hermione no hubiera escuchado esto último. Pero no fue así.

-¿qué es lo que le esta pasando a Ron?- preguntó una muy preocupada Hermione

-¿pasando?... que le ha de pasar... nada, nada. No le pasa nada- dijo muy nervioso el ojiverde

-Harry... por favor dime... ¿que es lo que le pasa a Ron?- le dijo la chica. Harry volvió a mirar a Hermione y pudo ver en su cara, angustia. El cerebro de Harry trabajaba muy rápido intentando inventar una buena excusa para encubrir a su pelirrojo amigo, pero nada se le venía a la mente

-ya veo...- dijo con tristeza Hermione. Harry la volteo a ver pero la chica continuo,-me he dado cuenta que ustedes han perdido la confianza en mi- dijo muy dolida la chica

-no Hermione... no es eso. Lo que pasa... es que... Ron no se ha sentido bien estos días... ha estado un poco distante... y pues, a mi solo me ha contado algo pero... no te lo puedo decir, entiendeme...- dijo aun nervioso intentando no preocupar a su amiga, -mejor dale tiempo, quizá él te lo diga más adelante- termino de decir Harry. Hermione pensó unos segundos y contestó:

-tienes razón Harry. Discúlpame, me he puesto paranoica, es que pensé que había perdido su confianza, eso me hizo sentir molesta... bueno, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana. Y Harry... cuida de Ron quieres, dile que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea- y con esto Hermione se dio la media vuelta y subió a su dormitorio. Ahora Harry tenía que hablar con su amigo para contarle lo sucedido.


	4. El paseo de Ron

Hola, hola, hola!!

Ya estoy de regreso con esta historia :D

Agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado, me encana leer posts.

Bueno, ahora les traigo un cap en el cual reí mucho al escribirlo, debo decir que gente que ya ha leido este cap no le parecio gracioso o tan gracioso pero en lo personal a mi si, jeje!!

Solo espero que no sea de su desagrado. Cuidense y dejen comentarios, si?

Besos a todos

Angie

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

* * *

CAP 4- EL PASEO DE RON

Ron, quien le había pedido prestada a Harry su capa de invisibilidad, había subido al séptimo piso. Había pasado tres veces enfrente de una pared y había aparecido una puerta la cual abrió y entró en aquella habitación que acababa de aparecer. Cuando estuvo dentro, pudo observar que la habitación no era tan grande pero si acogedora, había una pequeña mesa al lado izquierda con bebidas y comida que le encantaba a él; en el fondo a la izquierda, sobre una esquina estaba una cama individual, la cual se veía muy suave; había también un sillón en el lado derecho de la habitación y al fondo, en el centro, había una pequeña chimenea con poco fuego pero hacía que se sintiera el ambiente agradable; este cuarto estaba iluminado por unas cuantas velas flotantes, aunque la iluminación era poca, él chico se sentía realmente bien dentro de ella.

Cuando se quitó la capa de encima fue hacía la mesa, comió y bebió un poco y después se tumbó en la cama. La verdad era que desde hacia días tenía muchas ganas de dormir sin pijama, dormir solo en bóxer (tal y como lo hacía en su casa), así que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue desvistiendo hasta quedar como él quería. Estando ahí acostado con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar una vez más aquel sueño...

Él tocando cada parte de la piel de Hermione... ella tocando su cuerpo... todo esto lo excitaba cada vez más, así que no pudo evitar que tuviera una erección. Esto, las anteriores veces, le había incomodado ya que él no era el único que lo había notado. Pero esta vez no le incomodó, ya que sabía que estaba solo y nadie lo molestaría. Puso sus manos en su pecho desnudo, y sintiendo esto como una necesidad, fue bajándolas hasta que su mano derecha la introdujo dentro del bóxer y toco su miembro. Cuando hizo esto rápidamente recordó una anécdota:

F l a s h b a c k

Cuando era niño admiraba mucho a su hermano Charlie, así que siempre quería estar cerca de él. Un día fue a buscarlo a su habitación y cuando abrió encontró a su hermano haciendo algo extraño con su miembro y dando pequeños gemidos, parecía que se lo quería... ¿quitar? Y¿le estaba doliendo?, fue lo que pensó en aquel entonces, así qué rápidamente le gritó muy sorprendido,

-¡¿hermano qué haces?!- y Charlie al percatar apenas su presencia, se incorporó rápidamente lo jaló y cerró la puerta sin antes asegurarse de que nadie más lo había visto. Y le contestó,

- Ron, no pienses mal...

-pero... ¿qué era lo que te hacías?- preguntó muy confuso él pequeño Ron

-lo que hacía es algo que... todos los hombres hemos hecho- fue lo único que se le ocurrió en aquellos instantes, pero al ver la cara aún confusa de su hermano, volvió a decir

-mira Ron, esto es algo que los hombres hacemos en privado y... es algo que entenderás mejor cuando crezcas, ya lo verás- le terminó de decir su hermano

-pero...- volvió a decir Ron

-¡Pero nada! Cuando crezcas te lo explicaré y no le digas a nadie que me viste haciendo¿entendido? Ahora vete a jugar- dijo Charlie perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-esta bien- y salió del cuarto un muy confuso Ron.

F i n d e l F l a s h b a c k

Años después, su padre le explicaría que aquello se llamaba masturbación y que era común entre los jóvenes y que no tenía nada de malo hacerlo, pero le había dicho que preferiría que no lo hiciera. Así que después de aquella, poco agradable, experiencia le tomó la palabra a su padre y no lo había llevado a cabo.

Pero, cuando tocó su miembro con la mano derecha sintió que no podría evitar hacerlo, ya que unos sentimientos de placer y deseos de probar hacer algo nuevo lo invadían, decidió hacerlo. Como no tenía experiencia, sintió que debía relajarse y así lo hizo. Siguió recordando el sueño pues eso era lo que más lo excitaba, siguió tocándose y guiado por sus instintos, envolvió su miembro con su mano y comenzó a subir y bajarla. Cada vez que hacía esto su placer se hacía mayor y sin darse cuenta, de su boca salían débiles gemidos.

Aumentaba la velocidad... el placer lo invadía... pensaba en el cuerpo de Hermione... Su placer aumentaba poco a poco...

Después de muchos minutos, llegó un punto en que sintió como aquel placer recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, sus pupilas se dilataron, su piel sintió un escalofrío gratificante, sentía algo que nunca había sentido y que no podía describir con nada... sintió en esos momentos como algo iba subiendo hasta que llegó a la punta de su pene y salió a presión un líquido blancuzco y espeso... había experimentado su primera eyaculación y... su primer orgasmo.

Cuando pasó esto el chico respiraba agitado y estaba bañado en sudor. Aunque lo había agotado por completo, nunca había experimentado algo parecido. Solo se pudo decir:

-tanto tiempo perdido... ¡¿Por qué nunca lo intente?!- se reprochó a él mismo. Sonrió, al darse cuenta que desde ahora podía hacerlo cada vez que él lo decidiera.

Se preguntó si Harry ya lo había practicado, se lo tendría que preguntar. Por que si aún no probaba aquella placentera y relajante, pero cansada experiencia, tendría que decírselo pues no sabía de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Se tranquilizó y se acomodó para dormir, quiso intentar hacerlo una vez más pero el cansancio lo venció, así que el sueño rápidamente se apoderó de él, sin antes pensar que ya tendría tiempo para volverlo a repetir.

* * *

¡¡Dejen posts!!


	5. Un excitante accidente

Hola!!

De nuevo por aqui y sin mucho que decir.

Agradezco de todo corazon sus reviews, y espero que haya sido de su total agrado el capituloa anterior y que este nuevo también les guste.

Bueno espero que me dejen comentarios, si? No les quita más de 2 minutitos :D

Besos a todos

Angie

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

* * *

CAP 5- UN EXCITANTE ACCIDENTE

Al día siguiente, después de que Ron experimentó aquella gratificante experiencia, se vistió nuevamente, tomo la capa de Harry y se fue directamente al gran comedor. Ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, así que la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban ahí. Como a la mitad de la mesa vio a Harry desayunando solo, se acercó a él y lo saludo:

-¡Hola Harry!- le dijo de muy buen humor. El ojiverde lo miró unos instantes y contestó:

-Hola Ron, veo que amaneciste de buen humor- Ron asintió con la cabeza mientras se servía unas tostadas.

-Así es...Me ha servido mucho haber dormido solo- y al terminar de decir esto mordió su tostada- por cierto, aquí traigo tu capa- y se la entregó- gracias.

Harry notó que su amigo estaba diferente, ya no reflejaba preocupación en sus facciones y ya no se notaba pensante.

-Mmm... ¿y se puede saber por que te sirvió "mucho" haber dormido solo?- preguntó Harry intrigado.

-Pues...- miró alrededor como observando que nadie los pudiera oír y con la mano hizo una seña de que se acercará. Así lo hizo su amigo y le dijo en voz baja:

-Por que he experimentado una de las mejores cosas de mi vida- dijo con cara de ilusionado.

Esto no contestó la duda de Harry y le preguntó en voz baja también:

-¿De qué hablas Ron?

-Pues... Harry... ¿Qué tú nunca te has...?- el pelirrojo titubeó, pero al recordar su experiencia terminó de preguntar- ¿nunca te has... masturbado?- termino el pelirrojo un poco nervioso.

Harry se sorprendió mucho, pues esperaba todo menos, que le preguntará aquello. Lo miró mientras pensaba y respondió:

-Con que es eso... pues Ron, sí. Si lo he hecho, pero no creas que lo hago seguido¡eh!- dijo deprisa, para que su amigo no lo creyera un pervertido.

Ron lo miró divertido y le dijo:

-Pues yo nunca lo había hecho, pero ayer estaba...

-Pensando en tu sueño con Hermione y te subió tanto la temperatura que no pudiste resistirse- lo interrumpió Harry. Ron lo miró muy sorprendido.

-Pues si, así ha sido...- estaba pasmado de que Harry hubiera adivinado todo lo que había pasado.

-Ron, debo admitir que me sorprende mucho que nunca lo hayas hecho... Y aún más, después de haber tenido aquel sueño- le dijo el ojiverde sincerándose.

-Pues... Tenía un razón para no hacerlo, pero eso ya no importa- y el pelirrojo siguió desayunando.

-Harry... ¿Y tú desde cuándo lo haces?- preguntó Ron curioso.

-Mmm... desde hace un par de años, en casa de los Dursley...-y así Harry empezó a contarle cuando descubrió como hacerse el amor a uno mismo:

"Un día no podía conciliar el sueño y bajé. Pasaban de las 2 de la mañana. Me puse a ver la televisión (un artefacto muggle donde se ven imágenes) y mientras cambiaba de canal, en uno encontré a una mujer desnuda, estaba en pleno acto con un hombre... la verdad aún no entendía bien este tema, pero sentí deseos inmensos de tocarme y así lo hice...y fue así como empecé a jugarme el yo-yo. Después leí en un libro muggle sobre esto y como descubrí que era lago normal lo seguí practicando (no tan frecuente), hasta ahora".

Los chicos siguieron desayunando. Entonces Harry recordó algo, ya que con aquella conversación lo había olvidado.

-Ron, ayer Hermione quería hablar con nosotros, pero tú ya te habías ido y como no te encontró se puso furiosa.

-¿Y qué era lo qué quería hablar?- dijo algo fastidiado.

-Pues ella sabe que le estamos ocultando algo, y quiere saber que es... Piensa que ya perdió nuestra confianza. Y sin querer se me salió decirle que te esta pasando algo¡no le dije que!, Solo le dije que tú me lo habías contado a mí y que, tal vez, se lo contarías a ella- terminó de decir y espero la reacción de su amigo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso?!- dijo alarmado Ron -¡¿Cómo piensas qué le voy a decir lo de mi sueño con ella¡Estas loco!- le reprocho a Harry.

-Disculpa Ron, se que ni siquiera tienes pensado decirle, pero fue un error mío. Ya veré como solucionarlo...

-No, mejor deja así las cosas ¡No hagas ninguna tontería!- y lo miró reprobatoriamente.

Con esto terminaron de desayunar y salieron a caminar por los patios del colegio, era un día soleado y el clima era muy agradable mientras seguían hablando del tema. No habían visto a Hermione, cuando fueron a la sala común tres horas después la encontraron sentada en un sillón junto a la ventana sumida en un libro.

Se acercaron y se sentaron junto a ella. La chica solo los miró por encima de su libro y mientras volvía a su lectura, ellos dijeron al unísono:

-¡Hola Hermione!

-Hola- contestó mirando aún el libro y sin animo.

-¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar? No te vimos- preguntó Harry, ella no despegaba los ojos de su lectura.

-Claro que baje, pero estaban tan entretenidos platicando que no se dieron cuenta que pasa por detrás de ustedes- dijo en tono molesto. Ellos se miraron y se sintieron mal.

-¡Oh!... Disculpa no te vimos- dijo tímidamente Ron.

-No te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me ignoren- dijo la chica de melena castaña despegándose por fin del libro y fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo. A este se le encendieron las mejillas y miró a otro lado.

-¿Saben?... Me voy. Ya es hora del almuerzo, nos veremos- dijo Hermione cortantemente mientras se levantaba y dejaba a sus amigos solos.

Ellos decidieron no seguirla, ya que no querían hacerla enfadar más y mejor subieron por sus cosas para hacer sus deberes. Cuando terminaron, se dieron cuenta de que apenas tenían tiempo para cambiarse e ir al estadio de Quidditch a entrenar.

En el estadio ya se encontraban el resto del equipo, comenzaron su entrenamiento y cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse lo dieron por terminado. Como el día había estado un poco caluroso y el entrenamiento había sido muy duro, habían sudado más de lo normal. Así que Ron decidió irse a dar un baño a donde le correspondía, (el baño de los prefectos). Dejó a Harry en la sala común, subió por sus cosas y salió.

Cuando Ron llegó al baño, dio la contraseña. Vio que alguien, que había entrado antes que él, había olvidado sus cosas. En el piso estaba una mochila abierta, cosas personales metidas de golpe y una toalla también tirada en el piso, parecían las cosas de una chica. Él recogió la toalla y pudo sentir que estaba empapada. La puso en un toallero, recogió la mochila y la puso en una silla, se percató de que había una túnica debajo de ella. Mientras cerraba la mochila pudo ver entre los objetos personales, un espejo, un cepillo y una camisa rosa pálida que se le hizo muy familiar.

No le dio importancia, dejó sus cosas y comenzó a desvestirse, estaba realmente pegajoso, ya que había sudado mucho. Se metió en la gran tina, sintió la tibia agua perfumada mojando su cuerpo, la espuma lo rodeaba. Comenzó a tallar su cuerpo con una esponja, y después de un rato se sumergió. Así estuvo más o menos media hora, sintió deseos enormes de volver a masturbarse y cuando había comenzado a tactar su miembro, oyó que la puerta se abrió. Rápidamente se tapo con la espuma, lo que ahora se había vuelto muy visible, y espero a ver quien había violado su privacidad.

-¡Hey¡Que no ves que alguien esta ocupando el baño!- gritó muy enojado Ron. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Hermione¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ahora el chico sin rastro de enojo.

La chica también se había llevado una gran sorpresa, se había puesto hasta pálida de la impresión y se encontraba parada frente a la gran tina observando a Ron muy callada y con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar la chica, atinó a decir:

-Lo... lo... siento Ron. Pensé que nadie había entrado...- se dio media vuelta mientras el chico tomaba una toalla cercana, salía de la tina y se la enrollaba alrededor de la cintura.

-Lo siento... yo... estaba hace un rato aquí y olvidé unas cosas- dijo muy nerviosa la chica.

-Así que tú eres la dueña de esta mochila que encontré tirada en el piso...- le dijo el pelirrojo un tanto incómodo.

-Si... así es. Lo que pasa es que me estaba bañando y Ginny me vino a buscar... me dijo que la profesora McGonagall me mandó a llamar de urgencia y tuve que salir de prisa... apenas me dio tiempo de secarme y vestirme... como puedes ver, ni siquiera me peiné...- dijo tímidamente.

Ron miró por detrás la cabellera castaña de su amiga y vio que la traía recogida en una coleta mal hecha y que de ella aún caían débiles gotas de agua. Se notaba que apenas había podido quitarse el exceso de agua en su cabellera. Como Hermione le daba la espalda, aprovecho para verla bien y también pudo observar que la chica llevaba mal puesta su ropa; se notaba que había salido corriendo a la llamada de la profesora.

-Si, puedo notarlo- le dijo su amigo.

-Mmm... ¿puedo tomar mis cosas?- preguntó nerviosa la chica, ya que quería voltear y recoger rápidamente sus cosas, pero lo único que soportaría ver desnudo, era el torso de su amigo y no algo mucho más incómodo.

-Cla-claro, claro...- tartamudeó Ron.

Hermione se dio vuelta mientras, su pelirrojo amigo se ponía una toalla sobre la cabeza y comenzaba a tallar con fuerza su cabello mojado, intentando secarlo. Ella caminó hacia la silla donde Ron había puesto sus cosas, pero está no le quitaba la mirada a su amigo.

-"Su torso esta muuyy bien formado, le falta asolearse un poco pero se ve muy guapo... y se ve aún más guapo con su cabello rojo alborotado; se ve... sexy"- pensó la chica castaña mientras iba camino a tomar su mochila. Había descubierto tiempo atrás, que Ron le agradaba más que un amigo, así que ya no le costaba admitir (al menos en sus pensamientos) que Ron le gustaba.

En ese momento los dos se quedaron quietos, mirando hacia la puerta, ya que habían escuchado un ruido.

-Ron... parece que alguien va a entrar. Si nos ven aquí a los dos nos vamos a meter en un gran problema- dijo la chica alarmada.

Oyeron claramente como abrían la puerta. El pelirrojo pensó en solo un instante y sin perder más tiempo tomó a Hermione del brazo mientras la guiaba a un cubículo. La chica no sabía por que la había jalado de tal forma pero decidió no poner resistencia. Ron abrió rápidamente la puerta de aquel cubículo y la empujó dentro mientras él entraba también.

Él espacio no era tan grande así que la castaña tuvo que subirse a el excusado (arriba de la tapa de este), para que los dos cupieran en el cubículo y también por si la persona que había entrado no viera que se encontraban dos personas y no una.

-Eso podría malinterpretar las cosas- pensó ella.

Ron se encontraba de frente a Hermione, con los brazos en alto, apoyados en las paredes laterales del cubículo, mirando fijamente los ojos de Hermione. Y esta se encontraba hincada arriba del excusado frente a Ron, apoyando una de sus manos en una de las paredes laterales y la otra en el pectoral del pelirrojo, pues no podía mantener muy bien el equilibrio, ya que se tambaleaba por su mal postura; cuando logró equilibrarse pudo sentir la mirada de Ron y decidió mirarlo también a los ojos. En el momento que sus miradas se encontraron, ambos sintieron un calor poco usual, sus mejillas cambiaron a un color rojo... pero eso no impidió que rompieran su contacto visual.

El pelirrojo comenzaba a excitarse, ya que el contacto de la mano de Hermione en su pecho, lo ponía cada vez más nervioso. Ella se sentía un poco incomoda ya que nunca había estado en una situación parecida, pero a pesar de esto no quería que aquella situación terminará. Se dejaron de ver a los ojos, cuando escucharon que la persona que había entrado, preguntó:

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

Ron se llevo su dedo índice a los labios, en señal de silencio. Salió, cerró el cubículo y dijo:

-Si, acabo de terminar de bañarme y estaba en uno de los cubículos¡Que susto me has dado!- dijo intentando parecer normal.

Aquella persona que había entrado era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Pensé que no había nadie... como no escuche ni vi a nadie. Pero cuando vi ropa botada en el piso, decidí preguntar- dijo apenado el Ravenclaw. -Solo vine por mi túnica que la olvidé en la mañana aquí- tomó la túnica debajo de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta.

-No te preocupes... menos mal que encontraste a un hombre¡imagina si hubiera sido una chica!- dijo Ron.

-¡Uyy! Creo que me iba a ir muy mal... – contestó divertido el chico, -Bueno me voy... ¡gracias! Y perdón por el susto- al terminar de decir esto salió.

El pelirrojo aprendiz de mago suspiró en señal de alivio, se acomodó la toalla que traía alrededor de la cintura y fue hacia el cubículo donde aún se encontraba su amiga de melena castaña. Abrió la puerta y la vio sentada en el excusado, dando también un suspiro de alivio.

Esa escena le pareció muy graciosa a Ron y no pudo evitar reírse, ella lo miró y le dijo:

-Menos mal que no nos han descubierto... ¡¿Tienes la menor idea si eso hubiera pasado?!- dijo muy alarmada.

-Pero eso no sucedió... así que tranquilízate Hermione- contestó Ron intentando calmarla.

Ella se levantó, intentó pasar pero Ron no le permitía pasar, ya que su cuerpo abarcaba la mayor parte de la entrada de aquel cubículo.

-¡Hazte a un lado¡Me voy antes de que venga alguien más¡Quítate Ronald!- dijo fastidiada la chica. Ron la miró divertida pero no se movió. Por alguna extraña razón siempre le había gustado hacerla enfadar, pues él pensaba que enojada se veía más linda.

Ella al notar que su amigo no se movía lo empujó, este dio un paso atrás, pero sin notarlo había un charco. Lo pisó descuidadamente, resbaló, agarró a Hermione para intentar no caer pero fue inútil... había caído de espaldas y se había traído consigo a Hermione que ahora estaba encima de él.

Estando ahí en el piso, ella se apoyó con sus manos en el pecho de él; se volvieron a mirar a los ojos pero ahora el pelirrojo notó una mirada diferente en su amiga. Él tenía una mano sosteniendo la toalla de su cintura y la otra agarraba, sin saber como había pasado aquello, agarraba... ¡un seno de ella!

Al percatarse de esto, entendió la cara de Hermione. Ella se levantó rápidamente con una cara de confusión, Ron también se levantó rápido y le dio la espalda a la castaña.

-Hermione... perdón... fue sin querer... no... No se como pasó... fue un accidente...- dijo muy apenado el chico. Y la verdad era que no sabía como había pasado. Mientras decía esto apretaba con su mano la toalla que lo cubría y con la otra se tapaba los ojos.

Hermione lo volteó a ver, pero solo vio la espalda de este, observó sus orejas y vio que estaban totalmente rojas; sabía que él chico estaba muy apenado.

-No... No te preocupes Ron, se que no lo hiciste a propósito... resbalaste y... fue un accidente. Lo entiendo- dijo la chica en voz baja y aún confundida. Tomó su mochila que estaba en la silla y salió del baño muy deprisa.

Ambos sabían que lo que había pasado era un accidente, pero ambos sentían algo en común... aquello no les había desagradado en lo absoluto.

Camino a la sala común, Hermione iba perdida en sus pensamientos:

-¡Fue un accidente¡Lo sé!... pero ¿Por qué no me incomodó que me haya tocado? No es algo que una se deje hacer, pero con él fue... diferente ¡¿Qué me esta pasando?!- se cuestionaba a ella misma.

Hermione no entendía porque le había agradado sentir que Ron la tocará, alguien alguna vez en el pasado lo había hecho también por accidente y su reacción había sido de total furia, pero esta vez había sido diferente... No se había tornado molesta ni alarmada, sino... sorprendida, sorprendida de no haber sentido enojo alguno, sorprendida de no haberse mostrado alarmada¡sorprendida de que esa sensación le haya agradado!... no lo podía entender... cuando Ron tocó su seno, aunque fue sin querer había sentido... placer.

Tal fue la sensación de agrado que hasta sus pezones se habían endurecido y ahora se notaban por encima de la ropa¿Se había excitado?... ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo con Ron?

Por otro lado Ron, mientras se vestía recordaba aquel accidente. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y recordó la caída, recordó la sensación que sintió al haber tocado el seno de la dueña de su fantasía. Se "sentía" igual que su sueño... ya que tenía la forma y él tamaño que él recordaba visualizar en su fantasía... esto lo excitó mucho, entró a un cubículo (el mismo donde había estado Hermione momentos anteriores), y comenzó a hacerse el amor a sí mismo recordando aquel excitante accidente.

* * *

¡¡Dejen posts!!

¡Cick aqui abajo!


	6. La fantasía de una chica

hOLa!

Bueno ya estoy aqui de regreso con otro capítulo de este fic, que para serles sinceras este es uno de mis caps. favoritos, es así como me imagino a Hermione, jeje! 

Diculpen el retraso pero al verdad me hn pasado muchas cosas, pero les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer este fic y/o para dejar sus fantasticos reviews :D Que espero y me dejen muchos, jiji!

Besos a todos

Angie

**¿Qué si los personajes me pertenecen? Claro que no!Pertenecen ala fantástitcaimaginación de J.K. Rowling :D**

* * *

\/p>

CAP 6- LA FANTASÍA DE UNA CHICA

Estando ya en su dormitorio, Hermione se puso su pijama y soltó su cabello. Estaba muy mojado pero con un toque de su varita hizo que se secará. No le había dado tiempo ni de hacer eso cuando salió al llamado de su profesora favorita. Sacó de su mochila su cepillo y comenzó a peinar su cabello, y se hizo sus dos típicas trenzas para dormir. Cuando estuvo acostada no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido minutos anteriores en el baño con uno de sus dos mejores amigos. Seguía cuestionándose qué era lo que realmente sentía por Ron. Ella se sentía muy atraído por él y ahora más que nunca, ya que después de haberlo visto solo en toalla, y haber sentido aquel pecho, no podía negar que Ron le fascinaba. Siguió pensando en él gran parte de la noche hasta que por fin se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. 

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver que el cielo aún estaba oscuro. Se levantó de su cama y bajó a la sala común. Traía puesta su pijama color verde pálido, una camisa de tirantes con un short muy corto... se veía muy linda con su pijama y sus trenzas. Se encontraba vacía, le entraron unos enormes deseos de ir a la biblioteca a leer un libro que no había podido terminar de leer, ya que lo tuvo que entregar antes; como no soportó las ansias de terminar de leerlo, salió por el hueco del retrato y se dirigió decidida hacia la biblioteca. Le extrañó que aún se encontrará abierta, así que entró y comenzó a buscar el libro, mientras lo hacía pudo notar que también la biblioteca se encontraba vacía, no se encontraba ni siquiera la encargada. Así que no tardó en encontrar el libro, se sentó en el escritorio que estaba en el fondo, detrás de un gran estante de libros. Comenzó a leerlo... no pasaron 5 mins cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Pensó que se trataba de la encargada que venía a correrla, pero no fue así. 

-Hermione¿por qué estas aquí tan tarde?- oyó que le preguntaba un chico pecoso y pelirrojo que se asomaba de detrás del estante. 

-Ron... no podía conciliar el sueño así que decidí venir aquí, pero ¿tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó muy intrigada la chica 

-yo... bueno... te estaba buscando- dijo el chico serio, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella 

-¿y para qué me buscabas¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ahora preocupada la chica 

-no... No te alarmes, no pasa nada. Es solo... que quiero hablar contigo- le dijo Ron igual de serio 

-dime... ¿de qué quieres hablar?- la chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa 

-Hermione... tú bien sabes que me encantas...- dijo muy decidido el chico. Esto desconcertó totalmente a Hermione, 

-¿lo sabía?- preguntó incrédula 

-bueno... tal vez no, pero ahora lo sabes- le decía mientras le acariciaba la cara 

-yo... bueno... Ron...- no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente confundida por aquella declaración por parte de él. 

-shhh... no digas nada...- la silenció él mientras ponía su dedo en los labios de Hermione. 

Tomó la cara de la castaña con ambas manos y se fue acercando poco a poco a ella... Hermione no podía resistirse y menos a Ron... así que no puso resistencia. Sus caras se iban acercando poco a poco, podían sentir sus respiraciones, rozaron sus labios hasta que el beso se consumió. Era un beso con una mezcla de ternura y pasión. Él sostenía el cuello de la castaña con sus dos manos y ella tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él; cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Se levantaron de sus asientos y se dieron un tierno abrazo. Sus labios se volvieron a juntar; él la tomó por la cintura, ella se colgó del cuello de él. Fue un beso tras otro hasta que en uno de tantos besos, comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas esto hizo que se desatará mucha pasión, aquella pasión que se habían guardado por tanto tiempo... su atracción era tanta que no lo podían resistir. Ron empujó a Hermione hacia su cuerpo, quería sentir su cuerpo. La cargó y la sentó en el escritorio. La temperatura en ambos habían comenzado a subir de una manera impresionante, las manos de Ron querían explorar el cuerpo de Hermione, así que decidió intentar hacerlo, puso una de sus manos en su seno, pero al ver que la castaña no rechazó aquella caricia comenzó a apretarlo suavemente. Ella, por lo tanto, comenzó a acariciar la espalda del chico; los besos de Ron bajaron a su cuello, bajaron hasta sus hombros los cuales estaban cubiertos por los delgados tirantes de su pijama. El pelirrojo bajo el tirante, dejando así, descubierto el hombro de Hermione y comenzó a besarlo suavemente. Era ahora ella la que besaba el cuello de Ron, sin tiempo que perder jaló la camisa que traía el chico en señal de que se la quitara y así lo hizo él. Ella sin poder resistirse puso sus manos en el pecho de él y lo masajeo intentando sentir sus músculos, él bajo ambos tirantes de la pijama de la chica haciendo que la camisa resbalará hasta su cintura. Hermione había quedado igual que Ron, ambos desnudos del torso. Él miró sus senos por unos instantes, los acarició mientras la besaba en la boca, volvió a besarla en el cuello, los hombros, sus besos bajaron hasta detenerse en sus senos. Los besaba lentamente, lamía sus pezones y los mamaba un poco. Hermione no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido, el pelirrojo la oyó y se sintió excitado. Siguió su juego, subió hasta su boca otra vez y la besó; las manos de ella recorrían la espalda, el pecho, el pelo, la cara del chico... Hermione sintió deseos de bajar sus manos hasta el pene de él. Y así lo hizo, metió sus manos dentro del pantalón de su pijama y el bóxer del pelirrojo y pudo sentir que estaba muy duro, tocó su miembro y al hacerlo, pudo escuchar que el chico comenzaba jadear, como si con cada toque hacía que lo excitará cada vez más. Esta idea le agradó a la chica pues sentía que tenía control sobre Ron, siguió tocándolo. Por lo tanto, él besaba sus senos y los apretaba un poco más fuertes, cuando Ron oyó que la castaña volvió a gemir, beso su cuello y fue bajando poco a poco una de sus manos... recorrió su vientre, sus muslos y tocó su genital, Hermione soltó otro gemido y abrió un poco más sus piernas. Al hacer esto el pelirrojo se abrió paso entre el corto short y le ropa interior de la chica hasta que tocó los labios vaginales de esta y pudo sentir que estaba muy húmeda... ella, lo besó apasionadamente en la boca, mientras él introducía dos dedos en la vagina de Hermione, aquel besó ahogó el gemido de la castaña. Ron estuvo acariciando el clítoris de la chica, la cual soltaba jadeos cada vez más fuertes, ella aún tenía en sus manos el miembro de él, el pantalón y bóxer de él resbalaron hasta sus tobillos, y la castaña tenía su corto short y su ropa interior en las rodillas... él la masturbaba y ella lo satisfacía con sus manos. 

Al no resistir más, Ron la recostó en el escritorio, besó sus pechos con desesperación y aún tenía sus dedos dentro de ella, pues le causaba placer escucharla gemir de aquella manera. Sacó sus juguetones dedos, tomó su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente en Hermione... ella sintió un agudo dolor, soltó un gritito pero pronto se acostumbró... poco a poco Ron se comenzó a mover con más rapidez. Él placer de ella iba en aumentó, los gemidos de ambos eran ahogados por los salvajes besos que se daban. Cuando ella empezó a sentir que su cuerpo no resistía más... 

¡Despertó! 

Si... era solo un sueño, no un sueño común... era su fantasía. 

La castaña despertó exaltada y con su cuerpo perlado por gotas de sudor... ¿Cómo su mente la podía traicionar de aquella manera¡Era injusto, pensó ella. Se recostó y quiso dormir sin recordar nada... pero le fue imposible. Aquel día había sido extraño y jamás lo olvidaría, pues sería el día en que su sexualidad, al igual que ella... había despertado. 

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. 

¡Dejen reviews!

No les tomará mucho tiempo, si? 

¡Cick aqui abajo!

y escribe que te parece el cap :D


	7. Otra forma de descubrir mis sentimientos

hOLa!

De regreso por aqui con el nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste :D

Agradezco sus posts:

lunae, Vale Silva Potter, LiLythWH y a todos/as las que han leído, gracias!!

Besos a todos

Angie

**¿Qué si los personajes me pertenecen? **

**Claro que no! **

**Pertenecen a la fantástitca imaginación de J.K. Rowling :D**

* * *

CAP 7- OTRA FORMA DE DESCUBRIR MIS SENTIMIENTOS

Pasaron varios días, a Ron se le veía muy relajado pero a Hermione se le veía muy confundida. La relación entre ambos, a pesar de aquel accidente no había cambiado por completo, hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado... se incomodaban cada vez que se quedaban solos pues a los dos se le venía a la mente aquel accidente, pero a pesar de esto el tema no se volvió a tocar. Ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada a Harry; Hermione obviamente no le diría nada, y Ron decidió que eso quedaría solo entre él y la castaña. Harry los notaba un poco raros pero pensó que se debía al sueño de Ron y al enojo de Hermione en contra de ambos; pero Hermione ya se había olvidado de eso, tenía mil cosas en la mente y ya no había espacio para aquella tontería. Todo volvía a la "normalidad".

Los tres amigos querían con urgencia salir, ya que con las clases y deberes que eran muy pesados, se había empezado a estresar y no le quedaba tiempo para nada.

El sábado tendrían una salida a Hogsmeade, ahí el trío aprovecharía para pasar un buen rato. Pasó jueves, viernes y por fin llegó el tan esperado sábado. Harry se había levantado temprano al igual que su amiga, pero cierto pelirrojo, como de costumbre, no quería levantarse. El chico de cabello alborotado lo despertó dándole leves golpes en los brazos y espalda.

-¿qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo un Ron acabado de despertar muy malhumorado

-¡vamos, levántate!- le dijo su amigo ojiverde divertido

-pero...- soltó un largo bostezo- aún es muy temprano, déjame seguir durmiendo

-¡vamos Ron! Ya quiero irme a Hogsmeade y además, Hermione ya ha de estar esperándonos abajo. ¡Vamos ya levántate y arréglate! Tienes 5 mins... te espero abajo- dijo fastidiado Harry y bajó para encontrar a Hermione esperándolos.

-¿y Ron?- preguntó a lo tonto, pues la castaña ya sabía la respuesta

-lo acabó de despertar, o al menos eso creo... espero que ya se este alistando- dijo Harry implorando que su amigo estuviera levantado.

A los pocos minutos bajo el pelirrojo aún malhumorado. Sus amigos decidieron no decirle nada, y los tres salieron en dirección al gran comedor. Una vez ahí desayunaron rápido y fueron al vestíbulo del castillo, para irse a Hogsmeade. Era un día soleado y hacía un poco de calor, era maravilloso ver los paisajes que se divisaban en hogwarts: el pasto verde, el cielo reflejado en el lago negro, los árboles, las flores, los cantos de los pájaros... hasta el bosque prohibido se veía con un encanto especial, ya no atemorizaba tanto.

De camino al pueblo mágico, iban muy alegres. A Ron ya se le había pasado su malhumor cuando vio el precioso día que le esperaba. Cuando llegaron, fueron a comprar algunos dulces a Honeyduckes (no se como se escribe), después fueron a Zonko. Pasaron un buen rato visitando las tiendas, cuando se cansaron decidieron ir a Las Tres Escobas a tomar algo y a descansar. A pesar de que estaba llena encontraron una mesa. Ron, fue por las bebidas ya que quería ver a madame Rosmerta, Hermione se molestó pero Harry no le hizo el menor caso. El pelirrojo regresó con 3 cervezas de mantequilla, estuvieron platicando sobre la escuela, los deberes e insultando a algunos profesores. La ida a Hogsmeade les estaba ayudando mucho. Ya entrada la tarde decidieron regresar al castillo, pero antes de eso Harry compró una botella de hidromiel pues se le había antojado mucho y había pensado bebérsela junto con sus dos amigos al terminar los exámenes finales que cada vez estaban más cerca.

Estando ya en el castillo, fueron a su respectiva sala común, se sentaron junto a la ventana y siguieron hablando y terminando deberes, vieron el lindo atardecer.

-¡ya me harté!- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se estiraba- esto es cada vez más difícil, ¿qué los estúpidos profesores no notan que también nos cansamos?

Hermione y Harry lo miraron sin rastro de haberse sorprendido

-yo también ya estoy harto de esto pero prefiero terminarlo a hacerlo después- le contestó Harry

.ya te falta poco, mejor termínalo- le dijo la castaña mientras cerraba de golpe un libro

-¡no! Ya no puedo más...- le decía mientras recogía sus cosas y se iba- no veremos después

Ron salió por el hueco del retrato con paso firme, subió y subió escaleras hasta llegar al séptimo piso, paso tres veces delante de un muro pensando en algo, apareció una puerta por la cual entró. Era la habitación a la cual entró tiempo atrás, nada había cambiado. Dejo sus libros sobre la mesa que se encontraba a la izquierda, como también había bebidas sobre la mesa tomo una cerveza de mantequilla y comenzó a beberla mientras se sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba a la derecha. Cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse pues se sentía muy presionado, tomó el último trago de su cerveza, dejó el envase en el suelo. El pelirrojo vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y sin darse cuenta poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo...

Se encontraba él en ropa interior, continua besando en el cuello a Hermione.

Aquellos besos solo provocan más deseo entre ellos, el chico la besa en la boca introduce su lengua y comienza a jugar con la de ella de una manera muy excitante; mientras la besa la toma por la espalda y comienza a buscar el broche del brassier, al encontrarlo lo intenta desabrochar pero se le dificulta un poco, no quiere hacerlo bruscamente para que no se pierda el encanto de aquel momento, así que mientras la sigue besando apasionadamente lo desabrocha lentamente y se lo quita con cuidado. Al saber que ya nada le impide tocar los senos de ella, sus tan apasionados besos comienzan a bajar a su cuello, después a sus hombros; y mientras hace esto sus manos los tocan con delicadeza, pues quiere sentirlos, quiere conocerlos a la perfección, quiere sentir como sus pezones se hacen cada vez más duros con las caricias de él, quiere apretarlos, besarlos...

Sus labios por fin tocan sus senos, los besa cuidadosamente pero con la misma pasión; no puede contenerse más y pasa su lengua por sus pezones, los lame, y sin poder resistirse los muerde un poco y los jala por un momento (ya que pensó que no le agradaría a la chica), pero al hacer esto la chica vuelve a gemir, así que lo repite una vez más. Vuelve a subir su boca hasta la de ella y la besa, mientras le acaricia y despeina un poco el pelo. La chica, tiene sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, baja sus manos hasta su espalda y la acaricia, baja más sus manos hasta llegar al trasero de él, lo acaricia y en un impulso incontenible lo aprieta. Al hacer esto la chica siente como Ron se estremece y como respuesta a esto le vuelve a besar sus senos. Después de unos momentos de haber descubierto algunos de sus puntos débiles, giran un poco sin dejar de besarse. Pero ahora la chica es la que queda encima de él, le besa el cuello, baja sus manos y acaricia su torso (el cual se comienza a marcar gracias al los entrenamientos de quidditch), besa su torso, sigue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a su bóxer, el cual se lo quita haciendo que el chico quede completamente desnudo. Él le acaricia sus caderas y con un suave movimiento también la despoja de la única prenda que le impide estar totalmente desnuda, la chica permite esto mientras le sigue besando su torso. Esta baja sus manos y comienza a sentir a un muy excitado Ron; la chica se da cuenta que con cada roce de su mano, la respiración del chico se vuelve más difícil, y para intentar calmarlo lo besa suavemente en la boca hasta que él se logra controlar. Ron por lo tanto acaricia la espalda de ella y en un impulso la empuja más hacia él, haciendo que sus cuerpos queden completamente pegados, esto hace que ambos sientan sus cuerpos levemente sudados. Cuando se separan de aquel largo pero suave beso, él acaricia la cara de la chica y esta lo ve con una mirada dulce. Entonces susurra:

-Hermione... yo...- la respiración del chico es un poco agitada, -yo te deseo... eres hermosa... ¡eres... perfecta! Yo... yo en realidad... te amo... eres todo para mí.

Al decir esto hermione lo mira por unos instantes, lo besa, pero este es un beso diferente, ya no es un beso como los otros, es un beso de amor.

-yo... también te amo Ron...- le dijo en el oído al pelirrojo al terminar de besarlo. Él, no puede evitar sentirse feliz de escuchar estas palabras, así que la abraza; cambian de posición (vuelve a quedar él encima de ella), se besan con besos cargados de amor y mucha pasión. Ron recorre con sus manos el cuerpo de Hermione, ella se deja llevar por el placer que le provocan las caricias de él, toma sus senos y los besa ahora con dulzura. Al ya no soportar más la pasión toma su miembro y lo introduce suavemente para no dañar a su Hermione. Ella suelta un gemido de dolor, pero conforme se mueve Ron, se va acostumbrando y el gemido de dolor se va convirtiendo poco a poco en gemidos de placer. La respiración de ambos se dificulta, ambos jadean mucho, él esta a punto de llegar al clímax y por los gemidos de la chica, ella también esta a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Él suelta un fuerte gemido de placer y ella lo iguala. Habían pasado de tener solo sexo a hacer el amor. Todo era fantástico, sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, habían quedado agotados, Hermione estaba recostada en el pecho de él y Ron la tenía fuertemente abrazada.

-Hermione... te quiero- le dijo mientras la besaba en la frente antes de dormirse

El chico pelirrojo se despertó, notó que se había quedado dormido. Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió deprisa ahí pudo notar que ya era otro día. Necesitaba salir de aquel cuarto, necesitaba despejarse...

-era solo un sueño... no puede ser... Hermione es mi amiga y, me gusta, pero... lo que siento por ella es solo un cariño especial... pero últimamente ha sido muy especial, ¡pero no!... no puedo, a... am... amarla- le costaba mucho decir esta ultima palabra, -¡no! ¡No la amo!- se decía a si mismo

Caminaba sin dirección, llegó al patio del castillo se sentó en una banca y vio que habían olvidado un libro, lo abrió y la primera frase que leyó fue, "descubre los sentimientos..." entonces pensó

-¡vaya forma de descubrir los míos...!

* * *

Este Ron y sus cosas xD

¡Dejen reviews!

No les tomará mucho tiempo, si?

¡Cick aqui abajo!

y escribe que te parece el cap :D


	8. Un encuentro

hOLa!

Gracias por sus rr's, me encantan!

Una parte de este capítulo esta basado en una experiencia mía, así que me gustó el resultado.

Solo espero que a uds también les guste como a mi :D

Besos a todos

Angie

**¿Qué si los personajes me pertenecen? **

**¡Claro que no! **

**Pertenecen a la fantástitca imaginación de J.K. Rowling :D**

* * *

CAP 8- UN ENCUENTRO

Hogwarts volvía a ser un lugar tranquilo y sin presiones, pues los exámenes ya habían terminado. Los tres amigos ya volvían a su estado normal ya que gracias a las presiones estaban muy irritables y por cualquier cosa se enojaban y explotaban contra el primero a quien se topaban.

Era un día muy bonito, el cielo estaba despejado, como Hermione tendría la tarde libre, decidió ir a nadar un rato al lago negro; como sus amigos no estaban, tomo sus cosas y se fue al lago. La castaña se encontraba muy confundida, la verdad tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y la principal era: Ron.

Llegó a su destino, metió su pie para saber la temperatura del agua y al comprobar que estaba templada entró en el lago.

El pelirrojo, quien regresaba de un entrenamiento de Quidditch con su escoba al hombro, decidió regresar solo de este pues tenía mucho en que pensar. Se dirigió a un árbol cercano a él, dejó su escoba apoyada en el tronco y se sentó percatándose de que se encontraba frente al lago. Sin darse cuenta se había desviado mucho de su acostumbrada ruta cuando regresaba hacia el castillo después de los entrenamientos.

La mirada de Ron se estaba perdida en la superficie del lago negro ya que se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos; el chico estaba completamente desconcertado por el resultado de su sueño...

-¿Qué es lo qué me sucede? Primero acepté que me gustaba... y no solo eso, sino que me encantaba. Después aquel sueño sobre ella y ahora, ¿la amo?, ¡esto no puede ser! Era solo un sueño... ¡si! Es solo un sueño, en los sueños siempre pasan cosas locas y raras... yo, ¿amar a Hermione Granger? Jajaja, si, como no...- decía con un dejo de sarcasmo mientras debatía el pelirrojo en su mente. Pero su corazón le indicaba otra cosa, le decía que realmente la quería y no solo como amiga.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un chapoteo, fijo su vista para ver que provocaba aquel ruido, quizá era el calamar gigante que habitaba el lago pensó, pero no... Quedo estupefacto al ver, la delineada figura de una chica salir a la superficie, y más aún que se trataba de la dueña de su fantasía y ¿de su amor?

La chica traía un short no tan corto, una camisa sin mangas blanca la cual hacía que se le notara la parte de un traje de baño azul (como en forma de brassier), todo esto entallado a su cuerpo debido al exceso de agua. Como la distancia entre ambos era como de unos 15 metros, la castaña no se había percatado de que la observaban, así que comenzó a secarse con su toalla.

Ron, quien se encontraba con la boca abierta al ver el bien formado cuerpo de Hermione, nunca había puesto demasiada atención al físico de la chica, pero pudo notar que en realidad era como su sueño se la describía... perfecta.

-Es hermosa... –susurró.

-No solo por fuera, sino también por dentro. Es inteligente, bonita, simpática, es buena amiga, excelente estudiante, astuta, tiene buen cuerpo, es... perfecta- y dio un suspiro de resignación al tiempo en que se ponía cabizbajo.

-¿Qué es realmente lo que siento por ella?- decía mientras miraba el pasto sobre el que estaba sentado.

–Es algo muy fuerte... creo... creo que si la amo- termino de decirse a si mismo, levantó la cabeza y la contemplo nuevamente.

Se levantó, tomo su escoba la cual se hecho a su hombro y camino con paso decidido hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la castaña. Ella ya se había terminado de secarse y ahora se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas, aun no se había percatado de la presencia de su pelirrojo amigo, ya que ella también se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hola –escuchó que alguien le decía, volteó a ver y vio que detrás de ella estaba su amigo.

-Hola Ron – le contestó el saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tú sola?- preguntó suspicaz.

-Nadaba- contestó con simpleza.

-Si, ya lo noté.

-Y tú, ¿qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó Hermione un poco intrigada.

-¿Yo? Ah pues... caminaba. Necesitaba estar solo y decidí venir aquí y te vi- le contestó muy serio, la chica lo miro y le dijo:

-Yo también necesitaba estar un rato sola.

-Si te interrumpo puedo irme.

-¡No! No es necesario, no me incomoda tu presencia- le dijo Hermione.

-¡Eres una estúpida! Como le dices eso... se va a dar cuenta de todo- se reprochaba en su mente.

Ron la miró un poco extrañado y pensó:

-¿No le incomoda mi presencia? Acaso... no, Hermione lo dijo para no ser grosera.

-Bueno... entonces ¿por qué no nos sentamos?- dijó él.

Y los dos chicos se sentaron en el pasto bajo un árbol con vista al lago negro, platicaron de diversos temas sin importancia... y sin lógica. En cierto momento se quedaron callados, la vista de los dos parecía perdida en la superficie del lago pero ambos estaban concientes de que un sentimiento se apoderaba de ellos.

Ron, momentos después, observaba el perfil de la chica, ella sintió la mirada de este y volteó. En el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, ambos sintieron un escalofrío y un nerviosismo recorrerles todo el cuerpo, sus latidos se aceleraron, y se perdieron en sus miradas... sentían lo mismo pero ellos no lo sabían.

Su contacto visual seguía, Ron sentía inmensos deseos de besarla y ella con gusto le correspondería. Él se atrevió a acercarse un poco a la castaña y como vio que los ojos de ella seguían fijos e inmutables, esto le dio seguridad de seguir firme en su idea de besarla. Se acercó más, Hermione le correspondió haciendo que la distancia entre ellos se acortará. Cuando estaban a solo 10 centímetros de distancia, él dijo:

-Her... mio... ne...quiero decirte...

La castaña lo miró abriendo un poco los ojos, como animándolo a que le dijera aquello que ella quería escuchar. Los ojos de Hermione lo miraban con desesperación, esperando algo más que palabras...

El pelirrojo pudo comprender esto (muy raro de él ¬¬), y de un latido casi se le sale el corazón, ¿acaso Hermione sentía lo mismo por él?, ¿y si solo se lo estaba imaginando?, ¿sería verdad lo que veía en la profundidad de los ojos de Hermione?, ¿acaso... acaso lo amaba, como él a ella?

Ron se comenzó a llenar de dudas, su cabeza trabajaba muy rápido que le comenzaba a doler, se separó un poco de la castaña con aspecto de estar confundido, ya que mil preguntas lo invadieron en un segundo. Hermione se desconcertó, pero no perdía el contactó visual con él. Los siguió viendo fijamente a los ojos hasta que sintió que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Se levantó sin decir nada, recogió sus cosas y corrió rumbo al castillo.

-¿A qué esta jugando Ron?, ¿qué es lo que pretende?- se preguntaba así misma mientras sus lágrimas eran secadas por el viento que azotaba su cara al correr.

Corría... seguía corriendo.

Quería huir, huir de cualquier cosa que la pudiera lastimar... y Ron lo estaba haciendo.

El pelirrojo chico, seguían sentado bajo el árbol de frente al lago. Se encontraba pensando en lo que había ocurrido momentos anteriores, la reacción de Hermione lo había confundido más, pero algo dentro de él sabía la respuesta de aquella reacción por parte de la castaña era por que quería escuchar su confesión, pero por haber dudado no se había atrevido a decírselo.

-Soy un cobarde...- pensó muy triste.

La verdad no era un cobarde... lo que él no quería era salir lastimado, preferiría asegurarse de que sus sentimientos iban hacer correspondidos. Tenía miedo... miedo a perder una amistad... miedo a que Hermione lo rechazará...

* * *

Pues solo una pequeña aclaración, nunca se ha sabido si Hermione tiene buen cuerpo o no, y en lo personal no la quiero poner como una escultutal modelo, por que sería exagerar. Solo digamos que su complexión es buena, pero no perfecta, por que nadie es perfecto. Además cuando uno se enamora, ve con ojos de amor y para Ron, Hermione es perfecta.

Bueno espero que hayan entendido lo que les he querido decir :)

¡Dejen reviews!

Please!

No ven que amo sus rr's!

No les tomará mucho tiempo, si?

¡Cick aqui abajo!

haz feliz a esta autora y escribe un rr!! :D


	9. Reflexiones

hOLa!

Gracias por sus rr's, me encantan!

Que bueno que les gusto el capitulo anterior,

eso me animo mucho

Este cap también me gusta, y ojala sea de su agrado :D

Aquí encontrarán un monólogo de Hermione, que creo que a todos nos ha pasado pensar así respecto al tema del amor,

y si no, haganmelo saber ;)

Besos a todos

Angie

**¿Qué si los personajes me pertenecen? **

**¡Claro que no! **

**Pertenecen a la fantástitca imaginación de J.K. Rowling :D**

* * *

CAP 9- REFLEXIONES

Cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación se dejó caer en su cama permitiendo que sus lágrimas siguieran brotando, ¿por qué le afectaba tanto esa tontería que hasta la había hecho llorar?

Ron era un chico que le atraía y que anhelaba sus besos, abrazos y caricias pero la única relación que esperaba era de amistad... no podía haber algo verdaderamente sentimental, eso no funcionaría y menos con Ron. Esto era algo que ella 'sabía' o al menos así lo pensaba.

-¡Esta atracción es demasiada! No es normal, ¿o si?- pensaba la castaña mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas y se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

-Admito que quisiera un beso de él, pero ¿qué me hizo llegar a pensar que él me diría que siente algo por mí?... solo me emocioné. Entre él y yo no puede existir ese tipo de sentimientos, él es muy insensible y cruel...lo único real que puede existir entre ambos son peleas, discusiones y una amistad muy leal... es todo lo que verdaderamente tenemos en común. Quizá también exista cierta atracción pero solo eso, ya que él nunca admitiría que se siente atraído por mí- esto hizo que se desanimará.

Pero ella aún no sabía perfectamente que acababa de pasar... ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido con Ron en el lago? ¿Por qué se sintió tan mal de que el chico no la besará... ¡No! De qué él no le haya dicho nada?

-'Algo' pasa Hermione, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes... y no lo quieres aceptar- le decía aquella voz interna llamada conciencia.

-¡No! No pasa nada- se contestaba a si misma.

-¡Claro que pasa 'algo'! Y es 'algo' muy grande y lo sabes, por eso no lo quieres aceptar.

-¡No, no pasa nada! No me puede estar pasando 'algo'- y sus lágrimas volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-No... –Dijo con hilo de voz- No puedo estar enamorada de Ron... no puede ser- y lloró desconsoladamente. Ella sabía que esto no era nada bueno, sufriría, y sufriría mucho ya que pensaba que Ron no sentía amor por ella. Estaba confundida ya que el chico la había ¿intentado besar?, si era así, ¿Cuál era la razón exacta? ¿Por simple atracción, un juego o... amor? Esto último lo descartaba. Dejaría que pasará un tiempo para observar con detenimiento el comportamiento de su amigo.

Por otro lado se encontraba cierto pelirrojo sentado aún frente al lago.

-La hubiera besado. ¡No puedo soportar más estas malditas ganas!- se reprochaba a sí mismo.

-Si solo la hubiera besado... pero el 'hubiera' no existe... ¡Me odio por dudar tanto! Simplemente lo hubiera hecho y ya- Ron sabía que eso no era tan fácil, pues tenía la idea de que Hermione lo iba a rechazar.

-No, no te iba a rechazar, ¿acaso no viste lo que sus ojos te decían? Anhelaban tu beso... – le decía su conciencia.

-¡Que idiota soy! Como puedo pensar eso... ella no me ama, solo soy otro amigo...nunca existirá algo entre ella y yo. Ni siquiera soy su tipo... ella los prefiere como 'Viktor Krum'- este nombre lo dijo con desprecio, ya que le hirvió la sangre de rabia y celos. Con esto se levantó, cogió su escoba y se fue rumbo al castillo. Al entrar a la sala común, con su mirada recorrió todo el lugar en busca de Hermione pero no la encontró. Imaginó que se encontraba en su habitación así que él subió a la suya. Ninguno de los dos bajó en lo que restó del día.

Al día siguiente en el tablero de anuncios de Gryffindor estaba el día de la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, que sería dentro de dos semanas. Pasaron los días y el único entusiasmado por la ida a Hogsmeade era Harry, el cual quería animar a sus dos amigos a que lo acompañarán. Él se había enterado de la situación por Ron, así que entendía por que se dirigían la palabra muy limitadamente. Pero cuando les comento (por separado), sobre la ida al pueblo mágico ninguno de los dos mostró ánimo alguno de querer ir, así que no insistió.

Llegó el día tan esperado solo por Harry. Hermione estaba de mejor animo y decidió acompañar a su amigo, ya que él no tenía nada que ver con lo pasado días atrás (ella ignoraba que Harry estuviera enterado de todo). Era temprano, al ir bajando por las escaleras observó que su amigo ojiverde la estaba esperando, busco a Ron pero no lo encontró.

-Sabía que me harías compañía Hermione- le dijo Harry en cuanto Hermione estuvo junto a él, ella solo sonrío y pregunto:

-¿Y Ron? ¿No viene?

- Mmm... esta dormido, no quiso bajar. Me dijo que tal vez me alcance allá...

-¿Cómo que 'tal vez'?- pregunto un poco exaltada.

-Se ha de ver imaginado que acompañaría a Harry y como no quiere verme no va a venir... ¡genial! No me quiere cerca de él- pensó la chica muy triste.

-Pues, eso fue lo que él me dijo. Y aunque le estuve insistiendo, se volvió a dormir. Vamonos...

La castaña miro las escaleras un momento con la esperanza de ver Ron pero mejor decidió seguir a Harry, el cual ya iba saliendo por el hueco del retrato.

Al llegar al pueblo mágico, hicieron el típico y acostumbrado recorrido de tiendas, para después ir a las tres escobas su lugar preferido. Pidieron bebidas, estuvieron platicando muy a gusto, aunque cada vez que entraba alguien la castaña volteaba (intentando mostrar disimulo) con la esperanza de que fuera su amado pelirrojo, pero hasta ahora se había llevado muchas decepciones ya que ninguna de esas personas era quien ella quería. Harry pudo notar esto y le dijo:

-No te preocupes Herm... él llegará- la chica comprendió todo muy rápido, sonrió un poco ruborizada y contestó:

-Si, gracias Harry- después de esto la chica no volvió a voltear cada vez que alguien entraba.

Después de 10 minutos entró un chico pelirrojo, se le notaba un poco triste, se acercó a ellos y los saludó sin muchos ánimos e intentando no ver a Hermione:

-Hola

-¡Hola!- contestaron

-Pensamos que ya no llegarías- le dijo su amigo, la castaña solo se empino la botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Es que, solo vine a comprar unas cosas y me voy.

-Siéntate... – lo invitó Harry. Ron miró a Hermione como buscando su aprobación pero esta volteó a otro lado con indiferencia, la cual hirió al pelirrojo.

-Ojalá y se quiera quedar- suplicaba la chica en su internamente.

-Creo que no quiere verme... no quiere que este aquí- pensó el chico muy dolido.

-No... mejor me voy, pero gracias- decía muy triste esto mientras le quitaba la vista a

Hermione y salía de aquel lugar.

Cuando hubo pasado la puerta de la entrada de las tres escobas, Hermione se giró con brusquedad intentando verlo, pero no fue así. La castaña se sintió muy mal de que Ron no se hubiera quedado, hasta Harry se había sorprendido un poco pero como había observado toda la escena comprendió tanto a su amigo como a su amiga.

-¡Que tontos son! Y lo malo es que, aunque hablo con él no quiere convencerse de que ella siente algo por él y con ella, ni si quiera puedo hablar sobre esto... ojalá quieran darse cuenta pronto- se lamentaba Harry mentalmente.

-Sabes que Harry... me voy, no me estoy sintiendo bien, me duele... me duele, la cabeza, si... la cabeza- le dijo Hermione a Harry. El ojiverde sabía que esto era mentira, su amiga no era buena mintiendo pero decidió dejarla ir, comprendía que quisiera estar sola.

-¿Quieres que te acompañé? Si quieres te llevo a la enfermería- le decía Harry siguiéndole su mentira.

-No, no te preocupes... estaré bien, solo me recostaré un rato. Tampoco te quiero arruinar esta salida, apenas es mediodía... diviértete. Nos vemos luego.

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego- y observó como su amiga abandonaba el lugar.

Ron acababa de salir de Honeyduckes, era la única tienda que el faltaba entrar, ya que en la búsqueda de sus amigos había entrado a las demás tiendas y había hecho sus compras. Iba rumbo al castillo, pensando aun en Hermione... había caminado muy rápido y en menos de media hora llegó a Hogwarts entró y se fue directamente a su cuarto.

Hermione, después de abandonar a su amigo ojiverde había vuelto a recorrer todo el pueblo mágico en busca de Ron, pero para su desgracia no lo encontró. Estaba molesta, necesitaba respuestas pues ya no soportaba más dudas en su cabeza, los días pasados se la había pasado muy mal... estaba agobiada. Caminó despacio de regreso al castillo intentando calmar su mal humor pero aún se hacía preguntas en su cabeza; al llegar al castillo subió hasta su torre correspondiente y vio que había pocos alumnos en ella, los de primer y segundo año al parecer tenían actividades en los alrededores del castillo y haciendo deberes, y los de tercer año en adelante se encontraban en Hogsmeade. Cuando regresó de haber dejado sus cosas en la habitación, se sentó junto a una ventana observando el bello paisaje que había.

-¿Qué fue lo que Ron quería el día del lago?... ¡vamos Hermione, deja de pensar en eso!- pensaba mientras se golpeaba la cabeza, parecía que se quería sacar algo por el oído. Al terminar de hacer esto volteó hacia la escalera que conducía al cuarto de los chicos, y vio que ese chico pelirrojo que la traía loca iba subiendo muy rápida pero silenciosamente. No sabía por que, pero esto la molestó muchísimo y no pudo soportar las ganas de reclamarle, ¿acaso se esta escondiendo de ella? no lo sabía pero lo iba a investigar muy pronto.

Ron por su parte, había subido corriendo a su habitación por que se había percatado de la presencia de Hermione en la sala común.

-Ojalá no me haya visto... si me quería hablar me iba a quedar mudo- dijo el chico mientras sacaba unos dulces de una bolsa que estaba botada junto a su cama. Escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban cuando se dio vuelta para tomar un libro que estaba en su mesita de noche. Cuando se sentó en su cama a comer los dulces y hojear el libro oyó que azotaron la puerta, levantó la cabeza y la vio... ahí estaba Hermione. La castaña avanzó con paso decidido hacia él, Ron no podía moverse; Hermione tomó el libro que estaba viendo Ron, lo cerró y lo aventó en su cama, le arrebato los dulces y dijo:

-Deja de comer y me vas a escuchar...- dijo molesta la chica.

Ron no podía articular palabra ni movimiento alguno, esa escena le era muy familiar... ¡su fantasía!

* * *

Uds que piensan

¿Se hará o no realidad?

¡Dejen reviews!

Please!

No ven que amo sus rr's!

i love rr's!!

No les tomará mucho tiempo, si?

¡Cick aqui abajo!

haz feliz a esta autora y escribele un rr!! :D


	10. Tomando el riesgo

Hola!!

Gracias x sus rr's, los amo!!

Y con el cap anterior recibí muchos, wuiii!! n.n jiji!!

Bueno aqui tienen este cortito cap que espero sea de su agrado y quizá lo sea para le gusto de muchos x)

Cuídense!!

Angie

**¿Qué si los personajes me pertenecen? **

**¡Claro que no! **

**Pertenecen a la fantástitca imaginación de J.K. Rowling :D**

* * *

CAP 10- TOMANDO EL RIESGO

-¡Ron, Ron!- insistía la chica al ver que el chico no reaccionaba. Ron estaba estupefacto, ¿acaso su fantasía se cumpliría? No podía creerlo. Después de unos segundos, que a Hermione le parecieron una eternidad, Ron reaccionó pero solo se limitó a levantar la cabeza para verla con su mirada perdida.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, ¿por qué…?- suspiró la castaña- ¿Por qué no me hablas?- terminó de preguntar con tristeza en su voz.

El pelirrojo no sabía que contestarle, no sabía si contarle la verdad o inventar una mentira, estaba nervioso al igual que ella.

Hermione observaba como Ron debatía algo en su interior, la castaña también estaba debatiendo algo dentro de sí. Pero sin pensarlo tanto esta vez, decidió hacerlo.

-Ron…- dijo Hermione sin quitarle la vista de encima y respirando muy rápido.

Cuando él por fin pudo salir de su asombro ya estaba invadido por otro aún mayor.

Hermione tenía la cabeza del chico entre sus manos y lo estaba… ¡BESANDO!

Ron abrió sus ojos de par en par, su amada lo estaba besando y él le estaba correspondiendo aquel beso. Cuando la castaña por fin decidió separar sus labios de los de él, estaba temblando. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin separar sus cabezas y sonrieron con nerviosismo.

-Ron, tengo que decirte muchas cosas… desde hace mucho tiempo me atraes y esta atracción se ha vuelto más fuerte, creí que la podía controlar pero todo cambió… Ron, estoy enamorada de ti. Quizá pienses que soy una tonta al decírtelo por que... por que se que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí pero es algo que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo- una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica. El pelirrojo con delicadeza limpió aquella lágrima y contestó:  
-Hermione… créeme y te agradezco que hayas tomado el riesgo de besarme, porque si no, tal vez nunca te habría dicho esto… te amo, también estoy enamorado de ti…

La castaña no permitió que siguiera hablando, aunque ya las palabras salían sobrando, ya todo se lo habían dicho con aquel primer beso y sus miradas que reflejaban lo que sentían el uno por el otro, lo besó por segunda vez, lo abrazó con fuerza, el corazón les latía con emoción, con felicidad… ¡por fin estaban juntos!

Minutos después de estarse besando y abrazando oyeron que alguien tosió desde la puerta, cuando voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, cierto chico de cabello alborotado estaba recargado en la puerta sonriendo.

-¡Harry! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?- preguntó preocupada Hermione.

-El suficiente para notar que al fin decidieron decirse lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

Los enamorados lo miraron nerviosos pero Harry los miraba divertido y conmovido por la escena.

* * *

Que lindos, no?

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya por fin estan juntos!!

Besos!!

Y subiré caps hasta que haya 5 rr's , ok? :D

Así que... ¡Dejen reviews!

Amo sus rr's!

i love rr's!!

No les tomará mucho tiempo ;)

¡Haz Click aqui abajo!

Escribe un rr y haz feliz a esta autora!! :D


	11. La pareja esperada

Hola!!

MiiL gracias por sus posts tan hermosos y motivadores que me han dejado. Y como prometí, con 5 posts, que hasta se pasaron... subo cap!! n.n

Pues no les quito más su tiempo... Cuídense!

Besos!!

Angie

**¿Qué si los personajes me pertenecen? **

**¡Claro que no! **

**Pertenecen a la fantástitca imaginación de J.K. Rowling :D**

* * *

CAP 11- LA PAREJA ESPERADA

Días después de lo acontecido, los chicos estaban más tranquilos, a Ron y Hermione se les veía juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, ya todo Hogwarts se había enterado de que ellos ya eran pareja, y algunos ya solo esperaban el momento en que eso pasara. Ron estaba feliz, jamás se le había visto tan contento. Siempre se le veía con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, y Hermione también se encontraba de muy buen humor. Harry estaba feliz por sus amigos, ya no veía la hora de verlos así de felices, solo quería que no se volvieran a pelear.

La linda pareja andaba por los pasillos de la escuela de la mano, ninguno de los dos se atrevían a darse besos (aunque sea pequeño) en los pasillos, aun eran muy tímidos para hacer eso (además, a Hermione no le parecía que fuera un buen ejemplo para los demás alumnos, que los observarán siendo ellos prefectos). Ya estando en la sala común, y con pocos alumnos, era como se demostraban de una forma tierna su amor. A veces no lo hacían frente a Harry por pena, a pesar de que era su mejor amigo, no sentían que fuera lo correcto. Evitaban dar demostraciones de amor en público, hasta ahora.

Los días pasaron, Ron y Hermione se hacían más a la idea de que por fin podían estar juntos, que realmente ya eran una pareja, y que el momento que estaban viviendo era para disfrutarlo al máximo.

Un día soleado estando en los terrenos de la escuela junto al lago, Ron y Hermione tuvieron una tarde solos, se sentaron debajo del árbol. La castaña se sentó recargándose en el tronco de aquella frondosa haya que tapaba perfectamente al sol y Ron se acostó en el pasto recostando su cabeza en el regazo de la chica. Esta comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y el pelirrojo cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar más, aquella caricia mientras conversaba con ella.

-¡Hermioneee!!- decía en un pequeño grito, la castaña lo miró, -te quiero mucho…- terminó por decir Ron a lo que Hermione sonrió y se ruborizó, y en un tono dulce contestó:

-Yo también te quiero Ron- y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente.

Estuvieron así, diciéndose sus declaraciones de amor y dándose besitos. En cierto momento Ron se incorporó y se sentó al lado de su novia, Hermione recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico y se tomaron de las manos.

-Te das cuenta Ron, de que todos se daban cuenta de que nosotros nos gustábamos menos nosotros mismos.

Él solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la mano de la su novia.

-¿Cómo pudimos ser tan tontos de algo tan obvio?- preguntó Ron.

-Creo que fue nuestra propia inseguridad. Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos y creo que ninguno de los dos quería perder esa amistad.

-¿Recuerdas qué siempre nos la pasábamos peleando?- dijo risueño el pelirrojo.

-Si- rió Hermione, -era una forma de llamar tú atención- admitió bajando su mirada al pasto, él chico sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas.

Ron tomó la cara de la chica con sus dos manos, la acerco hacia él y la beso de una manera tierna. La castaña gustosa respondió aquel dulce beso, así estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que Ron coló su cálida lengua en medio de sus dos labios y con ella saboreó cada parte de su boca, jugaron con sus lenguas mientras la intensidad iba subiendo, su beso ya no era tierno sino era apasionado. Ron tomó la nuca de la castaña y la atrajo más hacia él, metiendo así un poco más su lengua. Mientras mantenía su mano en la nuca de la chica, la otra la fue desplazando a su cintura acariciándola suavemente. Hermione se sentía extraña, aquella caricia no era como las otras, se veía de 'una buena manera' pero se sentía con algo más… con algo de deseo.

Esto puso nerviosa a la chica y poco a poco dejo de besarlo intentando calmar sus nervios, Ron abrió los ojos y miró fijamente los de ésta diciendo:

-Te amo Hermione- esbozó una sonrisa perezosa y le besó la frente.

- Yo también te amo Ron…- y le besó la punta de la nariz.

Voltearon hacia el lago y notaron que el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el reflejo del agua. Ron se levantó, se sacudió el pantalón y le tendió la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse, la castaña la tomó y de un tirón la puso de pie, ella se lanzó a él y colgó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó, este la abrazó por la cintura la levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras la besaba perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo los dos al suelo. Rieron juntos y se besaron ahí, botados en el pasto.

Se volvieron a levantar y emprendieron camino hacia al castillo, Ron pasó su brazo en los hombros de la chica y esta iba abrazada a su torso, así caminaron juntos hasta llegar a su respectiva sala común.

Había sido una tarde como ninguna otra, había sido muy romántica y había despertado otra vez algo de deseo en ellos. Lo mejor estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Se que también fue un cap corto, pero como dice al final: 'lo mejor esta por comenzar'

Muajajaja!! (risa malvada) xD

En verdad espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que no quiero ir tan deprisa con lo lemon, se que tarde varios caps en unirlos pero yo creo que fue conveniente.

Bueno les vuelvo a agradecer el que me hayan dejado varios posts n.n

Se les quiere!! x3 Uds si me hacen feliz!! :3

Amo sus rr's!

i love rr's!!

¡Dejen reviews! No les tomará mucho tiempo ;)

¡Haz Click aqui abajo!

Escribe un rr y haz feliz a esta autora!! :D


	12. El principio

Hola!!

Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí, es que anduve de viaje y llegué a examenes y, y... un sin fin de cosas que estoy segura que no les interesan de mi vida personal n.nU je, je, umm... ¬¬U

GRACIAS POR SUS POSTS!! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!! :38

Espero que les guste este cap... ahora si comienza lo bueno, osea: Lo LEMON!!

muajajaja!! xDD sii la pervesión xDD jajaja!!

No me hagan caso, jeje!! o tal vez si!! lo dejo a su criterio

...a Leer!!

Angie

**¿Qué si los personajes me pertenecen? **

**¡Claro que no! **

**Pertenecen a la fantástitca imaginación de J.K. Rowling :D**

* * *

CAP 12- EL PRINCIPIO

Los rayos de sol iluminaban los bellos paisajes del castillo de Hogwarts indicando que un nuevo día había iniciado. Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana de una chica castaña que aún dormía en su cama. Esta estaba teniendo un sueño muy peculiar; se despertó de golpe y mientras se sentaba en la cama, murmuró un '¡maldición!'.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó la última escena de su sueño…

Tendida en una cama en la oscuridad de la noche, se encontraba desnuda con cierto pelirrojo encima de ella, jadeando y moviéndose rápidamente, provocando que de ella salieran fuertes gemidos y el nombre del chico cada vez más excitada.

-Ron… Ron… ¡ah!- gimió, -¡Ah, ay!- volvió a gemir con su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos cerrados. Él mantenía su vista fija en ella viéndola decir su nombre, una sonrisa de malicia se dibujo en el rostro del aprendiz de mago y mordió uno de sus pezones haciéndola gemir aun más sin perder el ritmo. Los dos cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor que resbalaba hasta mojar las sabanas, por el esfuerzo puesto en el acto. Subió sus labios hasta los labios de ella y la besó con mucha pasión y lujuria, haciéndola callar y respirar más rápido. Hermione sintió su cuerpo estremecer y… despertó.

Se llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente y se talló, abrió los ojos y volvió a comprobar que todo había sido un sueño. Eso la hizo molestarse y sentirse avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

Decidió levantarse, se vistió y bajo a la sala común. Cuando estuvo abajo se dio cuenta que aun era temprano ya que estaba vacía, dejó su mochila junto a ella en el sillón frente a la chimenea y se acostó, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar su último sueño. Al terminar se preguntó por que últimamente había tenido esos sueños, y todos con Ron. Este, era su novio y la trataba con respeto, aunque en algunas de las ocasiones que estaban solos quería llegar un poco más lejos con él, quería que Ron la acariciara de manera diferente pero nunca sucedía, y ella no se atrevía a tomar la iniciativa ya que no quería que el pelirrojo fuera a pensar mal de ella. No sabía que hacer, sus instintos poco a poco salían a relucir y tenía miedo a que en cierto momento, no iba a poder controlarlos más.

Siguió pensando en todo eso, la sobresaltó un corto beso que le dieron en los labios pero al abrir los ojos observó que era su adorado novio.

-Buenos días- saludo con una gran sonrisa que derritió a la castaña, - ¿Dormiste bien?

La chica lo miró un poco pensativa recordando su sueño y contestó:

-Si- asintiendo con la cabeza, - ¿y tú?

-¡De maravilla!- Hermione se sentó y él se acostó sobre las piernas de la castaña, esta le acarició el cabello rojo y le besó al frente.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo tímidamente Ron, - hoy cumplimos 1 mes… - terminó de decir con la orejas coloradas. La castaña solo sonrió y se besaron tiernamente.

-Hermione…- se escuchó tímida la voz de Ron mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Si?

-Yo te quería dar un regalo pero- tragó saliva nervioso y más rojo que nunca miró sus pies- sabes como es mi situación, y…-se silenció ya que Hermione lo había besado con gran intensidad. Cuando se separaron ella le sonrió y le dijo al oído:

-Lo único que quiero es que tú estés a mi lado siempre… - y le besó la mejilla.

-Y gracias por este mes tan maravilloso.

Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un abrazo.

-No Herm… gracias a ti por ser tan perfecta y por querer estar conmigo todo este mes… el cual ha sido extraordinario- esto hizo sonrojar a la chica y le hizo comprobar cuanto quería al pelirrojo.

Al ver que los demás compañeros estaban bajando de sus cuartos, decidieron tomar sus cosas y salir a dar una vuelta por el castillo antes de ir a desayunar al gran comedor.

El día había transcurrido de lo más normal y sin ninguna novedad. Al terminarse las clases y la semana, el trío subió a su sala común a dejar sus cosas.

-¡Por fin es viernes!- dijo Ron estirándose, su novia lo miró con ojos de desaprobación y le dijo:

-Ron, ¿cuando entenderás? Aún hay deberes que hacer, y tú y Harry están atrasados en algunos- dijo intentando no parecer molesta.

-Si, Hermione, pero al menos tendremos el fin de semana para hacerlos, hoy podremos descansar en lo que resta del día- contestó Ron y miró a Harry buscando apoyo de su parte.

-Si Hermione… solo descansaremos lo que resta del día y mañana haremos todos nuestros deberes. Y no iríamos atrasados si no tuviéramos tantos entrenamientos de Quidditch, pero ese partido contra Slytherin va estar muy reñido y no queremos que nuestra casa pierda… De hecho Ron y yo vamos bien en lo que respecta a los estudios, sino fuera por esos deberes atrasados- Harry la miró y le dedicó una amable sonrisa, la castaña volteo a ver a su novio y sonreía igual que el ojiverde, bajo su vista y dijo:

-Esta bien… descansen por hoy- terminó de decir resignada y a la vez conmovida por las caritas de los chicos. Ellos solo se limitaron a sonreír aún más, Harry se sentó a platicar con Ginny que en ese momento se encontraba sola y Ron abrazó fuerte a la castaña y le dijo al oído:

-¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí un rato?- le preguntó divertido el pelirrojo, Hermione rió y aceptó la propuesta. Se despidieron de Harry y salieron por el hueco del retrato tomados de las manos.

-¿Y a donde vamos?- preguntó riendo la chica.

-Mmm… no lo sé, sólo que ya no quería estar ahí- miró a su novia a los ojos, -solo quería estar un rato contigo a solas- un pequeño calor recorrió las mejillas de Hermione al escuchar esta última frase. Siguieron caminando y decidieron entrar en un aula vacía alejada de cualquier estudiante. Hermione se sentó encima de un escritorio y Ron se sentó en una banca frente a ella.

Estuvieron platicando y riendo de anécdotas, recuerdos y un sin fin de cosas durante unas horas, hasta que en cierto momento el pelirrojo se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba ella (que aun se encontraba sentada), tomó su cara entre sus dos manos y la besó, ella le correspondió el beso, ambos entreabrieron sus bocas para dar paso a sus lenguas las cuales se tocaban con desesperación, Ron atrajo la cara de la castaña hacia su rostro y la besó con deseo, cuando sintió que la chica le contestó de la misma manera bajo sus manos hasta su cintura y la acarició.

Hermione se sentía realmente bien con aquel beso, sin darse cuenta ya estaba de pie frente al chico y este la tenía en un abrazo muy fuerte, se encontraban cuerpo a cuerpo. Las manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de Hermione, subían hasta su cabello y volvían a bajar poco a poco hasta su cintura. La castaña estaba colgada de su cuello y le revolvía el pelo muy despacio.

En un segundo se comenzaron a besar desenfrenadamente, las manos de ambos comenzaron a acariciarse con más pasión, Ron llevó sus manos hacia la parte frontal del torso de la castaña y comenzó a subir una de ellas. Al rozar un pecho de ella, Hermione reaccionó y se separó un poco de él sin interrumpir el beso, este entendió la indirecta y bajo sus manos otra vez a la cintura de su novia. El beso perdió intensidad y se separaron poco a poco, Ron miró los ojos de la castaña pero esta no le sostuvo la mirada. Estaba apenada y nerviosa, pensamientos inundaron su mente:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Hermione? Una situación así era lo que estabas esperando… ¿Por qué no la aprovechaste? ¡No, no pude!, ¡Malditos nervios por que me traicionan de esta manera!- Hermione estaba muy sonrojada y temblaba un poco, miró a Ron, y este le dedicó una sonrisa, con esto ella lo abrazó intentando calmarse y le dijo:

-Disculpa, pero… - calló, no sabía que decirle exactamente.

-No te preocupes, no es para tanto- le sonrió, -si no quieres que vuelva a pasar, no volverá a pasar- la castaña lo miró sorprendida.

-De hecho… discúlpame tú a mi…em… no debí haberlo hecho pero… em…- sus orejas pasaron a ser del color de un tomate, la castaña sonrió y le dio un beso, a lo que dijo.

-Ron… si quiero, solo… dame tiempo- dijo. El pelirrojo la miró, sonrió y se dieron otro tierno beso.

Con esto, se regresaron a su sala común. Antes de dormir, ambos se pusieron a pensar en lo lindo y aun más divertida se volvería su relación de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Que les pareció?? Les guto? no les gusto? o qyue??

Haganmelo saber ok?

Les vuelvo a agradecer sus posts, la verdad me gustan mucho n.n

Recuerden q...

Amo sus rr's!

i love rr's!!

¡Dejen reviews! No les tomará mucho tiempo ;) Besos!!

¡Haz Click aqui abajo!

Escribe un rr y haz feliz a esta autora!! :D


	13. Una noche larga

Hola!!

I'm staying alive!!

Creanme que no he tenido tiempo!!

Entre escuela, examenes, trabajo de fin de semana (recién lo conseguí), novio, amigos, mi cumpleaños, etc... se me va y termino totalmente agotadisima!! u.u

Peeero no me olvido de mi fic ;D ni de uds y sus motivadores rr's!! a los cual AMO Y ME ENCANTAN!! x3

Este capítulo esta largo así que espero que lo disfriten mucho.

Bienvenido/as a las/os nuevas/os lectores/as y un saludo a los que lo siguen leyendo :D

GRACIAS A TODOS/AS!!

Muchos besos a todos/as!!

Angie

**¿Qué si los personajes me pertenecen? **

**¡Claro que no! **

**Pertenecen a la fantástitca imaginación de J.K. Rowling :D**

* * *

CAP 13- UNA NOCHE LARGA

Días después de lo acontecido entre Ron y Hermione todo transcurrió normal, nada cambió entre ellos.

Las clases seguían con una carga de deberes cada vez más pesada, ya que los exámenes finales se acercaban con gran rapidez. Ya solo faltaba poco más de un mes para que las clases se dieran por terminadas.

Los chicos se sentían más y más presionados, a pesar de que Hermione los ayudaba en todos los deberes.

Eran contados los momentos que ella y el pelirrojo llegaron a pasar a solas durante esos exhaustivos días, así que lo ocurrido días atrás no se había vuelto a repetir.

Siguieron pasando las semanas hasta que llegaron los temidos exámenes finales. Fue poco más de una semana con demasiadas presiones, ya que eran iguales o peores que los TIMOS. El último día, después de su examen, se fueron directo a la sala común y se dejaron caer agotados en el primer sillón que encontraron vacío. Hermione tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¡Por fin!... ¡Por fin se terminó esta maldita tortura!- dijo Ron mientras se estiraba.

-Ron, no grites que tengo mucho dolor de cabeza- habló la castaña con una mueca.

-Pues es normal que lo tengas… ¿no se como pudiste memorizar tanta información en tan poco tiempo?- y el pelirrojo rió al igual que Harry. La chica estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera tenía ganas de recordar si había tenido fallos.

-Es bueno tener unos días aquí en el castillo. Me parece que me va a ir bien en todas las materias gracias a Hermione que nos ayudo mucho. Gracias Hermione- la castaña tenía sus ojos cerrados y solo se limitó a asentir con una pequeña sonrisa en muestra de agradecimiento al ojiverde mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza.

-Si, gracias- dijo Ron, se acercó a ella y le besó la frente, aprovechó para susurrarle:

-eres maravillosa, te amo…- le pasó el brazo encima de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él besándola en la boca- la castaña se puso muy roja y se separó de él con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Harry rió y Ron se limitó a sonreír.

Ahora solo nos falta el partido contra slytherin, el cual estoy seguro que los venceremos, ya que en los entrenamientos hemos demostrado estar muy bien- les informó Harry, - bueno chicos… ¿qué les parece si celebramos el fin de los exámenes, del curso y de una victoria por adelantada?- preguntó pícaramente.

-¡Me parece una excelente idea!, ¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó emocionado el pelirrojo.

La chica solo los miraba expectante.

-En la última visita a Hogsmeade compre una botella de hidromiel- contestó entusiasmado Harry.

-¡Genial!- dijo aún más emocionado el pelirrojo.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó la castaña, los chicos se miraron el uno al otro esperando el regaño de su amiga y novia.

-Claro que si- contestó Harry como si fuera algo muy obvio.

-¡En el colegio no podemos hacer eso… es contra las reglas!- decía alarmada.

-Hermione, ¿y cuándo hemos seguido las reglas al 100?- respondió Ron.

-Pues yo no celebraré con ustedes y menos si es de esa manera- decía indignada.

-¡Oh, vamos Hermione por favor!- dijo Ron dulcemente.

-¡No!

- Vamos Hermy, ¿si?- decía suplicando su novio.

-¡He dicho que no! Además, donde pretenden "celebrar", ¿aquí en la sala común?, ¡están

locos!

-Claro que no- contestó impaciente Harry, -para eso esta la sala de los menesteres- y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven.

-De todas maneras, aunque sea buena idea, no lo haré.

-¡Oh vamos Hermy, por favor!- le volvió a rogar su novio. La chica solo lo observó, se veía muy lindo insistiéndole.

-Usaríamos la capa de invisibilidad, claro esta, para que nadie nos vea… y, para que no te sientas sola, podríamos decirle a Ginny- dijo emocionado el ojiverde, pero Ron lo miró ceñudo y agregó:

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny en esto?

-Pues también terminó sus exámenes y la última vez que hablé con ella me comentó que quería distraerse de sus deberes, ya sabes… divertirse un poco. Y que mejor que se divierta con nosotros, ¿no? ¡Oh, vamos Ron no te pongas así! A demás Hermione no sentiría ser la única chica- este argumento pareció convencer a Ron de que aceptará (aun no muy convencido).

-Esta bien le diremos a Ginny, ¿te parece Hermione?

-¡Y piensan involucrar a una menor en todo esto!, es tu hermana Ron… ¿qué pasa con ustedes?- dijo la castaña alarmada.

Los chicos se volvieron a mirar. Pasó un rato en la misma situación hasta que Ron comenzó a molestarse y le contestó a su novia:

-¡Ya basta Hermione! Solo queremos pasar un buen rato y pareciera que te empeñaras en que esto no suceda- la chica lo miró sorprendida, y él continuo.

-Siempre le encuentras un 'pero', ¿acaso no puedes poner nada de tu parte para divertirte un poco?, ¿acaso nuestra diversión es poca cosa para ti?, pero ¿sabes que? ya no importa… Te lo pedimos de buena manera y no aceptaste, así que sino quieres venir con nosotros no vengas, simplemente no nos lo impidas y deja que Ginny disfrute entonces. Vámonos Harry- terminó de decir el pelirrojo molesto, sin gritar (como era costumbre en sus peleas) y con un tono de voz muy serio.

Harry que se sentía realmente incomodo al estar entre ellos dos, siguió a Ron que caminó en busca de Ginny y había dejado a una Hermione parada ahí muy quieta y con un rostro inexpresivo. El ojiverde estaba de acuerdo con Ron, pensaba que Hermione no le apetecía divertirse con ellos.

-Lo siento Hermione pero, yo sí me pienso divertir- pensó Harry.

Cuando Harry alcanzó a Ron este estaba hablando con Ginny, la pelirroja estaba muy sonriente, se levantó de su asiento y había salido corriendo a su cuarto.

-Ahora regresa, fue por sus cosas- dijo Ron sin ánimos a su amigo.

-¿Estas seguro de querer ir?- preguntó dudoso

-Si, y ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos por las cosas!- al escuchar esto Harry subió hecho un rayo por las botellas, la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador que llevaba en su mochila seguido por Ron.

Para cuando Ginny bajo de su cuarto, los chicos se habían quitado el uniforme y estaban listos. La pelirroja se había levantado el cabello en una media cola, se había cambiado de ropa también (jeans ajustados, tenis y una linda camiseta estampada sin mangas) y se había puesto un poco de brillo en sus labios, su hermano la miró con una ceja levantada y el ojiverde la observaba atento con una gran sonrisa, la chica lo miró y le dedicó otra aún más espectacular. Hermione que estaba sentada cruzada de brazos en un sillón apartado de ellos, observaba toda la escena sin poder decir nada.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó Ginny, y los tres emprendieron camino hacia el hueco del retrato, saliendo por este. Ron decidió no buscar a su novia en la sala antes de irse.

Los 3 se juntaron y caminaron a donde nadie los pudiera ver, entonces Harry hecho la capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos, los chicos de tuvieron que agachar ya que se les veía los pies.

Caminaron y llegaron a su destino, pasaron tres veces por la pared del séptimo piso y apareció una puerta, al entrar se encontraron con una gran habitación, la cual tenía adornos flotando y muy brillantes que decían '¡a descansar!', 'se acabo la tortura', '¡a disfrutar!' y '¡fin de los exámenes!', los tres rieron al ver los curiosos letreros y se dieron cuenta que los tres pensaban de la misma manera. Había grandes sillones de colores brillantes, una mesa con vasos, copas llenas de jugo y platos con mucha comida; todo dentro estaba muy colorido, había lámparas (las únicas que alumbraban en aquella habitación), en forma de flores extrañas y alumbraran de diferentes colores, y se escuchaba música movida de fondo.

Entraron y cada quien escogió un sillón, Ginny uno blanco, Harry uno azul eléctrico y Ron uno verde limón, pero quedaba uno vacío era de color rosa fluorescente, Ron pensó que ese debía ser el de Hermione, ya que mientras pasaban por la pared había estado pensando en ella.

Los chicos notaron la reacción del pelirrojo y sospecharon que era por Hermione. Entonces Ginny preguntó:

-Por cierto, ¿y Hermione? ¿Nos verá aquí? O…- pero captó la idea- ¿no va a venir?

El ojiverde miró a su amigo y este le contestó a Ginny.

-No, no va a venir- dijo triste.

-¿Y por qué no?, ¿Qué no la invitaron o que?

-No, no es eso, sino que…- miró a su hermana que se veía disgustada- me pelee con ella.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, como esperando una respuesta de ese tipo y preguntó lo más calmada que pudo:

-¿Y por qué pelearon Ronald?

-Por que la invitamos y dijo que no, la intentamos convencer y se negaba, le rogué y se negó, siempre encuentra un 'pero' para todo, parecía que no quería divertirse con nosotros. De hecho te invitamos para que no se sintiera la única chica, pero aún así se negó, y me enojé, me cansé de rogarle y le dije que no importaba si no quería venir con nosotros, si no

quería que no viniera, pero que no nos lo impidiera.

-¡Ay Ron!- se limitó a decir, no podía darle la razón a Hermione esta vez por que Ron estaba en lo correcto, además de que su hermano y ella ya estaban saliendo, pero dijo:

-Ya sabes como es ella, se que tal vez no fue correcto que hiciera eso pero…

-Pero nada Ginny, no se por que es así. Esto es algo que no hacemos siempre y la verdad es que quiero que se divierta para que se relaje un poco, pero pareciera que siempre le ve lo malo a todo- y se cruzó de brazos.

Pasaron varios minutos y el ambiente seguía igual, ni siquiera hablaban.

-¡Bueno ya basta!- dijo Ginny sobresaltando a Ron, -¿piensas estar así toda la noche?, de ser así, ve por ella, arreglen sus cosas... ¡Convéncela de pasar una rato aquí con nosotros! y nos evitas ver tu cara de sufrimiento- dijo bromeando la pelirroja.

Su hermano miró a su amigo y este asintió, Ron sonrió, cogió la capa de invisibilidad y salió por la puerta sin decir nada. Harry y Ginny se miraron, él le sonrió y ella se sonrojó un poco, se habían quedado solos.

Al salir, Ron, fue lo más rápido que pudo a la torre de Gryffindor, aún sin saber con exactitud que era lo que le iba a decir a su novia.

Unos pasos antes de llegar al retrato de la señora Gorda y después de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, se quitó la capa, dio la contraseña y entró. Al atravesar el hueco, observó que había muy pocos alumnos en la sala común, pensó que se debía al trabajo exhaustivo que causaban los exámenes finales e imagino que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas camas o descansando en sus cuartos.

Buscó con cierta desesperación la melena castaña que lo traía loco, pero no la encontró por la sala. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos en señal de desesperación, y rápidamente pensó. Se buscó algo en que escribir entre sus ropas pero, al no encontrarse nada miró en los escritorios y vio, para su gran alivio, un pedazo de pergamino, fue directamente hacia el, lo cogió y con su varita escribió unas palabras, lo dobló en forma de avioncito y con un hechizo lo elevó en dirección a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Hermione, se encontraba sentada en su cama acariciando a Crookshanks, aún sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?, simplemente ¿por qué no lo sé disfrutar?- la chica suspiro, -tal vez si debí ir con ellos- pensó triste la castaña,

-Tiene razón Ron... a todo le encuentro un 'pero', lo malo es que ahora piensa que no quiero pasar un buen rato con él.

-¿Qué hago Crookshanks?- preguntó angustiada a su gato color canela, mientras este ronroneaba con las caricias de su dueña. En ese instante, el gato maulló de una forma escandalosa y saltó a los hombros de la chica. Hermione dio un gritito por la repentina reacción de su gato, volteó intentando ver que cual era el motivo de que Crookshanks hubiera reaccionado así, y lo vio.

Encima de su cabeza dando vueltas en círculos estaba un avioncito de papel, lo tomó cuidadosamente, apartando al gato que brincaba queriendo cazarlo, y deseo que aquella figura de papel tuviera procedencia de su querido pelirrojo.

Al abrirlo, y después de que se le dibujará en el rostro una sonrisa, reconoció de inmediato la letra de su novio, el cual escribió:

Hermione:

Me gustaría que bajaras un momento a la sala común, necesito hablar contigo.

Ron

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en ella se fue borrando conforme las dudas la invadían.

-¿De qué querrá hablar conmigo?, ¿seguirá enojado?, ¿y si termina conmigo?, ¿y si pensó mejor las cosas y se disculpa?, lo dudo él es muy orgulloso...- se preguntaba mentalmente.

Ella realmente sentía miedo al no saber de que le quería hablar Ron, pero sin pensarlo muy detenidamente, bajó.

Antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras lo vio. Estaba sentado en un sillón mirándola fijamente, ella no pudo soportar su mirada y agachó su cabeza; cuando termino de bajar se acercó a él aún con la cabeza agachada y cuando llegaron a estar frente a frente, él se había puesto de pie.

-Hermione- dijo el chico.

La castaña no levantó la cabeza.

-Hermione- repitió el chico, esta vez ella levantó su cabeza, se abrazó a él y le dijo:

-¡Discúlpame Ron!- el pelirrojo se sorprendió mucho, -tienes razón, siempre tengo un 'pero' para todo... no quiero que creas que no quiero pasar un buen rato contigo pero... me da miedo que algo malo nos pase, ¡que algo malo te pase!- Ron le correspondió el abrazó al conmoverse con sus últimas palabras.

-Herm... tranquila- dijo con dulzura, -yo quiero hablar contigo por que me quiero disculpar... no debí actuar así. Te conozco desde hace años y se como eres... no tenía por que ponerme así, pero en verdad quería, quiero, que disfrutemos de este momento. Ya sabes, divertirnos... y te aseguro, te prometo que no pasará nada malo- él chico le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura.

-¿Quisieras venir conmigo, con Harry y Ginny? No es lo mismo sin ti.

Él quería que ella dijera que si, nunca le había gustado verla así, angustiada. Hermione se separó de él y viéndolo a los ojos, asintió levemente con la cabeza:

-Si Ron, quiero ir con uds- dijo entre seria y divertida. A Ron se le iluminó la cara, esbozó una gran sonrisa y la besó en la boca; ella se separó igual de feliz que él y le dijo:

-Peeero... me tengo que cambiar- dijo viendo su atuendo.

-¿Por qué? te ves hermosa así como estas.

-Ron... aún tengo el uniforme puesto- dijo seria.

- ¿Y qué?, a mi me encanta como se te ve puesto, fue con ese atuendo que me enamoré de ti- Ron estaba irreconocible, pero a la chica esto le agradó, se sonrojó ante la confesión de su novio, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y subió corriendo a cambiarse.

Al subir no sabía que ponerse, sacó y sacó ropa de su baúl, mientras se quitaba el uniforme y quedaba en ropa interior, hasta que encontró una falda de mezclilla y una blusa con mangas cortas y de botones al frente (que le quedaba algo entallada), color verde agua y unas sandalias. Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, hizo lo mismo que su ahora cuñada y se puso un poco de brillo en los labios; bajó corriendo.

- Te ves preciosa- dijo su novio al verla, ella nuevamente se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrada a esos halagos y menos de parte de Ron,

-¿Lista?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Si

Salieron por el hueco del retrato, caminaron a otro pasillo y Ron hecho encima de ellos la capa de invisibilidad y se dispusieron a ir al séptimo piso sin ser descubiertos.

Mientras en la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry y Ginny estaban platicando.

-Así que... solo me invitaron para convencer a Hermione de venir...- dijo un poco sentida la pelirroja, mientras le volteaba la cara a Harry como gesto de indignación.

-¡No!, no pienses eso por favor...- decía el chico intentando arreglar la situación.

-De hecho... yo fui el de la idea-, la chica lo miró con ojos asesinos que indicaban una expresión de '¡¿Tú?!, ¡como te atreviste!', y nuevamente Harry intentó componer la situación.

-Si, pero yo le dije a Ron que te invitará por que, como me habías comentado que querías

distraerte un poco, aproveché que Hermione no quería ir... por que conociendo a Ron no te iba a dejar venir. Aunque de todas maneras lo iba a intentar -Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Por favor no lo malinterpretes, mi intención es que pases un buen rato con nosotros.

Ginny no pudo resistir el tono en que Harry había dicho eso, realmente estaba siendo sincero, así que volteó y lo miró. Ahí estaba él dedicándole una tierna sonrisa solo a ella; Ginny se derritió al verlo, él siempre le había gustado, le atraía mucho, estaba enamorada de él. Poco a poco se fue acercando al chico, este a su vez se ponía nervioso al notar que la chica que le atraía tanto no le quitaba la mirada de encima y caminaba con paso decidido

hacia él.

Cuando pudo estar lo suficientemente cerca del chico, se le acercó y le preguntó de

manera suave:

-¿Realmente querías que viniera?

-Si- atinó a decir nervioso.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó curiosa.

-¿Por qué?, ejem, bueno por que...- lo ponía mal que la pelirroja le sostuviera la mirada.

-por que yo sabía que tú querías divertirte y pues, ejem, aprovechando la oportunidad que, ujum, se presento pues, este, decidí invitarte- terminó de decir muy nervioso el ojiverde.

Ginny le sonrió pícaramente mientras se acercó más a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Gracias- le dijo la pelirroja al oído y se fue por otra bebida dejando a Harry un poco alterado.

Minutos después escucharon que la puerta de la sala se abrió, pero nada entró, así que de inmediato Harry y Ginny sacaron sus varitas y se pusieron a la defensiva. Entonces la puerta se cerró y de la nada aparecieron Ron y Hermione. Estos estaba de lo más sonrientes, demostrando de una manera clara que ya había arreglado sus problemas.

Oyeron a Hermione reír mientras observaba la decoración del lugar, sobre todo los letreros.

Ginny y Harry estaban felices de que habían resuelto sus problemas, ahora podrían disfrutar de la noche.

Momentos después Ron y Harry fueron a una de las mesas de las bebidas. Harry fue por la suya y Ron por la de él y la de su chica. Se sentaron cada quien en el sillón que habían escogido, Ginny en el blanco, Harry en el azul eléctrico, Ron en el verde limón y Hermione en el rosa fluorescente; juntos, con comida y bebidas deliciosas se dispusieron a charlar.

Entre risas, burlas y una botella de hidromiel pasó una hora, las chicas comenzaron a bailar ya que la música estaba cada vez más contagiosa y movida, además de que ya traían bastantes tragos de hidromiel encima. Los chicos que se encontraban hablando de quidditch al ver a las chicas bailando, decidieron dejar el tema para después y contemplarlas con la boca abierta viendo como bailaban sensualmente y a las grandes risas. Ellas, obviamente, notaron esto y hacían sus movimientos aun más sensuales ya que la pena se les había esfumado.

Hermione se acercó lentamente a Ron, le tendió la mano para que se levantará, el chico la tomó y rápidamente se paro de su asiento; su novia se acercó más a él, lo abrazó mientras bailaba y lo besó. Harry aún contemplaba a Ginny y su incitante movimiento de caderas, la pelirroja no paso desapercibido esto y aprovechando que Hermione entretenía a Ron, fue hasta donde estaba Harry.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le dijo.

Él chico asintió torpemente y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Al estar de pie frente a la chica, tragó saliva e intento bailar con ritmo pero sus movimientos eran muy torpes, la chica río en su interior al ver el esfuerzo que Harry ponía para bailar bien, pero ambos sabían que era muy mal bailador.

Ron y Hermione estaban totalmente perdidos en su mundo de besos y diversas emociones. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y con apenas lentos movimientos bailaban tomados de las manos. Ron sentía estremecer su cuerpo al ver como la castaña se movía ante la música, quería comérsela a besos y acariciar con desesperación esas caderas que se contoneaban con un ritmo singular. Luego de un rato considerable, las parejas se separaron, y fueron por más bocadillos y bebidas. Las chicas aun seguían un poco alegres, así que ante cualquier comentario de los chicos se reían sin parar; el reloj marcaba las 2:47 de la madrugada y ellos seguían hablando de cualquier cosa sin rastro de estar cansados o de querer irse a dormir, al contrario parecía que la noche nos le iba a bastar.

Comieron, bebieron y siguieron bailando, sin darse cuenta las luces de la habitación fueron cambiando y se hicieron más tenues.

En un momento en que Ginny y Harry intentaron investigar que estaba haciendo la otra pareja, observaron que ya no estaban. Se sorprendieron pero alcanzaron a ver como entraban en una especie de habitación continua q había aparecido. Se miraron y sonrieron, decidieron con la mirada no molestarlos.

Harry hizo plática con Ginny, se sentaron y comenzaron a reír juntos de las ocurrencias que decía la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto en la habitación continua, Ron tenía a su castaña arrinconada en una pared besándola con desesperación, la chica por más que quisiera no podía seguir el ritmo de sus besos, ya que la dejaban sin aire. Cuando hubo un momento en el que Ron paro, la miro a los ojos mientras sus frentes estaban juntas, Hermione sonrió algo agitada y lo abrazó muy fuerte, pero en ese instante se percató de algo.

Al abrazarlo sintió "algo" bastante firme por al entrepierna del muchacho; estuvo a punto de voltear a ver que era eso, solo para cerciorarse de que era lo que ella estaba pensando.

Ron se sonrojó considerablemente pero no dejo de abrazarla, sin más que decir la volvió a besar con la misma desesperación y deseo que sentía por su novia. La castaña, aun llena de valor por los tragos antes bebidos decidió dejarse llevar, paso sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron y lo beso de la misma manera en que él la besaba y le estaba correspondiendo muy bien.

El pelirrojo sentía que no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo, necesitaba acariciarla, sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, que sus besos fueran correspondidos de la misma manera así que poso sus manos en la cadera de ella y la acaricio lo más calmado que pudo. Estuvo unos momentos sintiendo sus caderas y sin poder evitarlo sus manos recorrieron su vientre hasta subir en busca de uno de sus pechos. El pelirrojo sabía que Hermione aun no estaba preparada para algo así pero por más que luchaba no podía, simplemente no podía evitarlo, en ese instante de debilidad sus instintos eran más fuertes que su razón, quería recorrer por primera vez aquel cuerpo que lo volvía loco, quería conocerlo, recorrerlo, saber sus debilidades, así que en esos momentos no podía contenerse.

Con intenciones de evitarlo pero no las necesarias, llego a su pecho, primero lo rozó y al ver que la chica no reaccionaba de manera "negativa", lo acarició lentamente, la chica se sentía un poco nerviosa pero se dejo llevar al sentir la mano de su pelirrojo en su pecho. Sus emociones se mezclaron: nerviosismo, excitación, placer, ansiedad, miedo; su cuerpo estaba tenso y su respiración se agitaba, estaba mareada pero quería seguir, quería probar nuevas sensaciones y Ron estaba provocando muy bien eso de las 'nuevas sensaciones'.

Sin poder soportarlo un minuto más, ambas manos rodearon y se llenaron con esos redondos y bien formados pechos de su novia, la besó, pero ese besó tuvo un cambio. Ya no era tan inocente, ni tan dulce, ni tan tierno. Era provocador, excitante, pasional, agresivo y hasta un poco salvaje ya que era dado con los instintos más remotos de ambos. Sus manos no se saciaron y bajaron hasta sus muslos descubiertos, la castaña seguía colgada del cuello de Ron mientras este besaba su oreja con bastante desesperación. Ella daba pequeños suspiros que volvían cada vez más loco al pelirrojo; sus manos acariciaron esas piernas blancas, sin querer ni poder controlarse las subió por debajo de la falda, quería tocar y probarla más.

Una de sus manos iba subiendo por su entrepierna y la otra subió hasta llegar a una de sus nalgas, la cual acaricio lentamente y en reflejo la apretó comprobando que era tal y como la había soñado. Cuando la otra mano tocó las bragas de la chica y rozó por encima de estas su intimidad, Hermione se estremeció, su sexo estaba palpitando de una forma acelerada y sentía más calor del que debía aparte de mucho nerviosismo, ya que nunca antes alguien la había tocado de esa manera. Ron que besaba su cuello notó su reacción y no dudó en volver a pasar su mano por su intimidad, notando así que sus bragas estaban un poco húmedas, Ron no podía creer aún que provocará tales reacciones en Hermione. Esta besaba al pelirrojo con mucha pasión, realmente jamás en su vida se había sentido de aquella manera. Ron seguía con su tarea de rozar cada tanto la intimidad de su chica, haciendo suspirar a su chica de una forma muy sensual; volvió a subir sus manos hasta sus pechos pero ahora no dudo en desabrochar un par de botones de su blusa, dejando ver aquel coqueto brassiere con encaje.

El chico quedo sorprendido y fascinado a la vez e impresionantemente un poco cohibido, ya que nunca había visto a alguna chica de esa manera y que Hermione le permitiera hacer eso demostraba que los dos sentían la misma atracción y deseo. Se sintió dichoso de que la chica le correspondiera de aquella manera y sin esperar más volvió a acariciarlos, paso por encima de aquella ropa intima y ahora si pudo sentir que los pezones de su chica estaban muy duros, los frotó mientras besaba su cuello. El agitado pelirrojo iba bajando cada vez más sus besos pero quería prolongar un poco más su tortura causando un poco más de placer a Hermione con sus besos un tanto inexpertos, bajo su brassiere hasta que sus pechos quedaron totalmente descubiertos y siguió bajando sus besos hasta que llego a su meta.

Una vez estando frente a ellos los contempló, tal y como lo había soñado, sus pezones duros y rosados por la excitación quizá no tan grandes pero su proporción era perfecta. Y los besó, los llenó de besos, los lamió, los saboreó e introdujo, turnadamente, cada pezón a su boca, mordiéndolos, primero de una manera un poco agresiva y después de un pequeño quejido de dolor de la castaña, de la manera más delicada que pudo.

Nadie en su vida había hecho lo que Ron estaba haciendo, sus besos y caricias la volvían loca, aquello se sentía tan bien que no quería que su amado parará, aunque a este último no se le veían ganas de dejar de hacer lo que había comenzado. Ron estaba totalmente fascinado con aquellos dos pechos que su novia le había dejado probar a él, solo a él.

Después de un buen rato, se volvieron a besar en sus bocas, Ron no quitaba sus manos de los pechos de la chica, esta solo reía para si misma al ver el comportamiento del pelirrojo pero se sentía tan bien al lado de Ron que esa seguridad que sentía a su lado acabo un poco con el nerviosismo de ella. Y así siguieron un rato, Ron aun estaba muy excitado pero la chica recordó que no se encontraban solos…

Ginny y Harry no le habían tomado importancia que sus amigos desaparecieran por un rato, ya que ellos estarían mejor sin su compañía. Cuando dejaron de reírse de una broma de la pelirroja, hubo un momento de silencio y se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron apenados y se sonrojaron.

Harry no sabía como actuar en esos momentos, realmente Ginny le atraía de una manera que jamás había pensando, y ahí estaban… los dos solos.

Muchas veces había imaginado una situación así y su imaginación había volado en aquellos momentos, pero él no se atrevía a hacer algunas de las cosas que le habían pasado por la mente. Mientras el ojiverde se debatía en que era lo que debía y no debía hacer en esos momentos (por que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar solos), ella dio el último trago a su bebida, se levantó, caminó hasta Harry y se sentó en sus piernas; ella no había dudado de sus decisiones.

El chico estaba realmente sorprendido pero satisfecho a la vez, miro a la pelirroja un poco confundido pero ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, este miro sus ojos y bajo la vista hasta sus labios, los cuales delineo con su dedo índice, la chica cerró sus ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia y poso su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, aspirando su perfume, sintiendo la calidez de su piel y lo que él provocaba en ella.

Ginny lo enloquecía, estaba realmente loco por ella, ninguna chica se podía colar en sus pensamientos sino era ella, y teniéndola así como estaban era realmente fabuloso. Se sentía tan bien estar con ella, así que la tomo de la cintura y la abrazó, la atrajo un poco más hacia él, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de esta, con ese suave y pelirrojo cabello dándole en la cara y aspirando aquel olor floral que tanto le gustaba. Así estuvieron un rato, solo sintiendo su calor y enamorándose cada vez más el uno del otro.

Cuando Ginny se separó de él, le acarició el revoltoso cabello negro, él tomo su mano y le dio un beso a la misma, después la entrelazo con la suya y la miró a los ojos. El color de la cara de Ginny era totalmente igual al de su cabello, nunca nadie le había besado la mano y esto lo interpreto como un gesto muy educado y romántico, aunque ella casi no lo aparentaba era una romántica de corazón. Esto la hizo sentirse derretir en brazos del muchacho y desviar la mirada hacia su regazo para que el chico no notará tanto sus mejillas enrojecidas, él sonrió al ver la reacción que había provocado en la chica.

-Ginny…- dijo con voz ronca Harry, -¿Sabes? Desde hace tiempo… me… me… gustas mucho- la susodicha lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, él continuó.

-La verdad me gustas demasiado y… si no te había dicho nada es por… por Ron- Harry quería que la chica entendiera sus razones sin hacerla sentir mal.

-Como sabes es mi mejor amigo y no me decidía a dar este paso por que no quiero perder aquella amistad de años y… no se si me entiendas pero… es que ya no puedo mirarte solo como la pequeña hermana de mi mejor amigo, yo… yo… quiero algo más contigo, más que una amistad y…

Pero no pudo seguir por que Ginny lo había callado con un beso. Ella entendía el por que no le demostraba que le gustaba, antes que ella, estaba proteger la amistad de años que tenía con su hermano, pero eso, era algo que le gustaba de Harry, esa honestidad y lealtad hacia sus amigos. Y ya se había planteado el problema pero esa confesión la hizo sentirse la más dichosa de todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

Sentir aquellos labios que con tanto anhelo los había deseado, ya no le importaba si en ese instante aparecía Ron y los maldecía a los dos, ya no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera Harry y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Era un beso tierno, calmado y largo, tomaban aire tranquilamente, por que ninguno de los dos se quería separar. Pero al separarse Harry la miró sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado pero sabía que tenía que decirle algo a la chica.

-Ginny… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó aun dudoso. Ella sonrió tímidamente y contestó,

-Si Harry…- y se volvieron a unir en otro beso.

Por otro lado Hermione, intentaba controlarse para poder recordarle a Ron que no estaban solos y que su hermana y Harry los deberían de estar esperándolos 'y que…'

Pero hasta ahí se quedo su pensamiento ya que con su novio la estaba pasando demasiado bien, Ron a pesar de no ser un experto lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero su conciencia pudo más esta vez y dijo:

-¡Ron!, ¡Basta!, ¡Para!- con un tono bajo y casi pareció un gemido, pero la chica lo empujó un poco para que entendiera.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto por haberlo interrumpido.

-Ron…- la chica buscó las palabras correctas para darle a entender que no quería parar pero que no tenía otra opción, pero su cerebro se había alentado un poco.

-No estamos solos. Ginny y Harry nos están esperando y ya bastante rato estuvimos… alejados de ellos.

Ron, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, recapacitó.

-Si, tienes razón Hermione, pero es que… la estamos pasando tan bien que… me es difícil, pues… separarme de ti.

La castaña sonrió por que lo entendía a la perfección, se vistió rápidamente con algo de pudor, ya que Ron observó toda la escena con algo de decepción en su mirada. Al notar esto, la chica tomó con sus manos el rostro del joven y le dijo:

-Se que no querías parar y yo tampoco, pero las cosas hay que tomárselas con calma, ¿no crees?-.

El pelirrojo le sonrió y asintió por que ella tenía, como la mayoría de las veces, la razón. Le dio un corto beso en la frente.

-Si, lo sé… ya habrá tiempo- Hermione besó su nariz.

-Aunque te recuerdo que no querías venir- dijo en tono burlón el chico,

-¿Te habrías perdido de toda esta diversión?- rió fuerte y se alejó de su chica, ya que esta había puesto, en broma, una cara de enojada.

Salieron de aquella habitación continua y vieron a Ginny y Harry sentados muy juntos en un sillón charlando tranquilamente. El efecto del hidromiel había pasado.

-Y… ¿Qué tanto hacían?- preguntó Ginny pícaramente, -Por que no se perdieron solo 5 minutos… ¬¬

-Eso, es algo que no te importa- contestó Ron. Hermione se puso roja como el cabello de los Weasley's.

Se miraron los cuatro y comenzaron a reír, sobraba las explicaciones. Cuando volvieron a mirar la hora eran las 5:57am, decidieron quedarse a dormir ahí para que no levantaran sospechas de su hora de llegada ante la Sra. Gorda. Aparecieron 4 camas individuales y cada uno se acomodó en la suya. Los cuatro se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, estaban agotados ya que había sido una noche larga.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya saben yo y mis perversiones jejeje!!

todos/as somos pervertidos/as!! jajajaja!! xDD o no? ¬¬

Que creen que harán estas parejitas??

Espero comentarios sobre el cap

Besos!! xxx...

Recuerden q...

Amo sus rr's!

i love rr's!!

¡Dejen reviews! No les tomará mucho tiempo ;) Besos!!

¡Haz Click aqui abajo!

Escribe un rr y haz feliz a esta autora!! :D


	14. ¿Y qué hago?

Hola!!

La verdad sigo sin falta de tiempo y creo que como a todos nos pasa, siempre surgen problemas y todo eso y pues yo no soy la excepción /

Les agradezco sus rr's y su paciencia

Me da gusto que se tomen el tiempo de leer este fic lleno de perversiones xDD pero...

Arriba las perversiones de este fic!! xDD jajaja!!

Si bien que les gusta ¬¬ xD

Espero que les guste este cap ;)

Bueno ya no alardeo tanto y los dejo leer...

Muchos besos a todos/as!!

Angie

**¿Qué si los personajes me pertenecen? **

**¡Claro que no! **

**Pertenecen a la fantástitca imaginación de J.K. Rowling :D**

* * *

CAP 14- ¿Y QUE HAGO?

Cuando despertaron, y estuvieron listos para ir a su respectiva torre ya estaban sirviendo la comida. Harry miró el mapa de merodeador para saber si podían salir sin ser vistos, ya que los 4 no cabían bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Y pudo notar con agrado que el pasillo se encontraba despejado. Salieron, pero decidieron que las chicas llegarían primero a la sala común y 10 minutos después los chicos para no levantar sospechas. Y así lo hicieron.

Cuando los 4 se volvieron a reunir para ir a comer, antes de bajar al gran comedor Harry habló:

-Ron… este… tengo algo que decirte- dijo en tono nervioso. Ron lo miró sin entender, pero con un ademán lo incito a continuar.

-A-ayer, es-estando en la fiesta, pa-paso algo- y miró a Ginny, -tú hermana y yo hablamos y… y descubrimos que los… los dos sentíamos la misma atracción, y- y pues… ahora estamos saliendo- dijo lo ultimo en tono decidido mientras Ginny se le acercaba y le tomaba la mano.

El pelirrojo tenía las orejas muy rojas pero su cara no demostraba expresión alguna, Hermione ahogó un grito de felicidad, limitándose a sonreírles de una forma radiante.

-Más te vale que no la hagas sufrir Potter, por que si no, no vives para contarlo- fue lo único que le escucharon decir a Ron con un tono severo.

-Eso nunca pasará, te lo aseguro… tienes mi palabra- y se estrecharon las manos y sonrieron.

Después de eso bajaron a comer las dos parejas igual de felices.

El partido contra Slytherin se jugaría dos días después y los estudiantes estaban expectantes, ya que las clases habían concluido y era el último partido de la temporada. Contentos y en entrenamientos la pasaron hasta que llegó el día del partido. Y cuando amaneció ese día estaban los jugadores muy nerviosos pero decididos a ganarles y eso tenía a todos los gryffindor's animados.

La hora llegó y con una espectacular atrapada de snitch por parte de Harry (algunos incidentes relacionados con dientes rotos, lodo volando y una parvada de pájaros), y con un 210 contra un 40 en el tablero ganaron los leones. Obviamente, la celebración no se hizo esperar, a pesar de que las dos parejas ya lo habían celebrado por adelantado.

La sala común estaba abarrotada, pero estaban tan contentos con la copa nuevamente en su poder y las clases concluidas que la profesora McGonagall no se tomo la molestia de reprenderlos por el escándalo que estaban provocando.

Ron y Hermione se habían quedado sentados muy juntos en un sillón, abrazándose y dándose algunos besos apasionados sin pena alguna, ni inmutaciones. Cuando no se sintieron tan cómodos con tanta gente alrededor, salieron de la sala común y caminaron por los pasillos hasta encontrar un aula vacía. Al entrar y comprobar que no había nadie cerca, Ron la atrajo hacia él, la besó con desesperación y la arrinconó; la manoseo, la beso por las partes de piel descubiertas y la chica se dejo hacer. La pasión de ambos estaba cada vez más descontrolada y es que Ron ya no podía contenerse al verla sin recordar lo que habían estado haciendo unos días antes. Estaba conciente de que tenían tiempo pero no quería seguir perdiéndolo, ya muchos años lo habían estado haciendo y tenerla ahí tan vulnerable ante él, no ayudaba mucho.

Así que manoseo por encima de su ropa sus senos, sus nalgas y frotó con la palma de la mano su intimidad, lo cual hizo que la castaña lo besará con mucha más pasión de la que estaban haciéndolo.

Esto provocó un efecto inmediato en Ron, ya que su pantalón comenzó a ajustarle en cierta zona y el cuello de Hermione se le hizo demasiado apetitoso así que sin perder más tiempo se apoderó de él mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de su túnica de quidditch. Ron no podía con su excitación así que tomó una de las manos de Hermione y la posó en su miembro, quería que ella lo acariciara aunque fuese por encima de la ropa.

Hermione se quedó estática, era la primera ve que tocaba a un hombre de esa manera y no estaba del todo segura de lo que tenía que hacer, así que su primera reacción fue apretarlo y pudo sentir el grosor y dureza , cosa que la desconcertó. Se dio cuenta de que nunca antes se había preguntado como era un pene, había escuchado que el tamaño era importante pero no sabía cuanto, cosa que la asustó un poco.

Ron al sentir aquel apretón no pudo evitar estremecerse y sin importarle si la chica se estaba sintiendo incomoda, emitió un gemido ahogado y suspiró. Hermione se volvía a poner nerviosa, ya que, a pesar de que sentía un poco de control en Ron, tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, así que con un susurro incontrolable y mientras separaba su mano, preguntó:

-Ron… ¿Cómo… o qué…?- pero fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

- Tú sigue…- volvió a tragar saliva y llevo su mano hasta donde estaba la de Hermione y la depositó nuevamente donde estaba su miembro y le fue mostrando como debía hacerlo: subía y bajaba su mano por encima, lo apretaba, volvía a tallarlo y así.

Ella sin protestar, obedeció las instrucciones de su novio ya que tenía que comenzar a saber que era lo que a Ron le gustaba y como. El chico regresó al cuello de su novia a proseguir la tarea interrumpida momentos antes y soltaba ligeros gemidos, cosa que a Hermione le parecían bien ya que lo que estaba haciendo significaba que le gustaba a Ron.

El pelirrojo se acercó a los labios de la chica y los atrapó en un beso salvaje, mordiendo sus labios hasta dejarlos un poco hinchados y metiendo su lengua para explorar toda su boca, mientras apretaba los senos de esta y sin perder más tiempo, metió las manos por debajo de su camiseta y sentía por encima del sostén aquellos pezones duros, así que levantó el sostén y metió sus manos acariciándolos al natural, cosa que le gusto a su chica.

Él realmente quería volverlos a saborear pero sabía que no era conveniente, por que alguien podía entrar y verlos en una situación bastante comprometedora, así que solo se dedicó a besarla mientras sentía entre sus manos los senos que tanto lo habían hechizado.

Pasado un rato, poco a poco Hermione paro su tarea (cuando comenzó a sentir un poco húmedo el lugar donde tallaba) y miró a Ron a los ojos, este paró los besos y sonrió de una manera estúpida.

-Ron, creo que debemos regresar- él no quería pero aceptó la propuesta de su novia.

Quería seguir, estaba demasiado excitado al sentir como Hermione por primera vez tocaba con sus manos su pene.

-Si, esta bien. Em… Hermione… te quiero- dijo él, un poco agitado. Ella se acercó y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

- Yo también te quiero Ron.

Pero esté no quería verse necesitado así que intentó calmarse y cuando por fin su erección había cedido, salieron del aula tomados de la mano sonrientes. La castaña se sentía mal por haberlo dejado con las ganas, pero aun no estaba preparada para algo más, así que prefirió no tocar el tema, ya que sabía que había tiempo para hablar y tenía claro que otras ocasiones de ese tipo se presentarían.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Les gusto, no les gusto?

Dejenme un comentario y haganmelo saber ;D

Cuídense... Gracias x leer y x su paciencia

Besos!! ;x

Y no me cansaré de decir que...

Amo sus rr's!

i love rr's!!

¡Dejen reviews! No les tomará mucho tiempo ;) Besos!!

¡Haz Click aqui abajo!

Escribe un rr y haz feliz a esta autora!! :D


End file.
